Recueil OS OUAT
by Vivichan10
Summary: Voici un petit recueil d'OS sur OUAT. Vous pouvez me proposer des thèmes (en me contactant sur twitter, instagram ou ici en review/mp), sur les couples qui vous font plaisir, même si j'ai plus de facilités avec l'OQ n'hésitez pas à demander ce que vous avez vraiment envie de lire, je suis de ce genre de fan qui ship absolument tout le monde XD! Enjoy! *-* (rated M au cas où)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Comme je vous le proposait sur Twitter ( Vivichan10_OQ), voici un petit recueil d'OS sur Once Upon a Time. Vous pouvez me proposer des thèmes (en me contactant sur twitter, instagram ou ici en review/mp), sur les couples qui vous font plaisir, même si j'ai plus de facilités avec l'OutlawQueen n'hésitez pas à demander ce que vous avez vraiment envie de lire, je suis de ce genre de fan qui ship absolument tout le monde XD! Je vous répondrai au plus vite et j'essayerai de poster rapidement aussi... enfin vous me connaissez... Ceci étant dit, je vous prépare aussi une longue fiction pour prochainement!**

 **Donc le premier thème qui m'a été proposé était le suivant: "Regina elle pourrait avoir un chien" par (sur insta). Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de cet OS qui sera OutlawQueen du coup! ;-) Enjoy! *-***

 **Disclamer: OUAT ne m'appartient pas encore et c'est un scandale!**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **1: A pet lover**

* * *

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que fait un chien couvert de boue sur mon tapis persan?! S'exclama Regina en entrant dans le manoir du 108 Mifflin Street qui semblait avoir été touché par un ouragan tant tout était en désordre.

A commencer par des chaussures abandonnées à la hâte, juste devant l'entrée, puis des traces de pattes un peu partout et surtout cet animal dégoulinant, puant qui agitait sa queue au beau milieu du salon. Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle et Regina se retourna, la main sur la hanche, prête à faire une bonne scène à celui qui avait laissé entrer ce sac à puces dans SA maison. Elle tomba nez à nez avec sa petite famille au complet : Henry un bol d'eau à la main, Roland un os de poulet , et pire ! Robin avec un énorme sac de croquettes !

-N'est-elle pas absolument adorable ! S'exclama ce dernier en accueillant la petite boule de poils qui lui faisait la fête d'une petite caresse sur la tête.

-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois...commença Regina, vite interrompue par un Roland tout excité :

-Papa l'a trouvé dans un carton... Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle pourrait s'appeler Lola ? Hein Maman ?

Regina essaya d'assimiler ces informations, essayant de déceler un quelconque farce, mais elle dut se faire à l'idée que les trois hommes de sa vie avaient bel et bien adopté une petite chienne. Son regard passa du chiot et puis aux visages enjoués de ses enfants et de son mari. Elle finit par soupirer et tout de suite Henry prit cela pour une acceptation :

-Yes ! S'exclama l'adolescent en prenant Lola dans ses bras qui vint tout de suite mordiller le col de son pull.

-Mais... commença Regina, toute l'attention se tournant vers elle qui faisait état de loi en cette maison : il est hors de question qu'elle fasse des dégâts chez moi, qu'elle fasse du bruit et surtout vous serez les seuls responsables d'elle, je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt. Clair ?

Dans un geste parfaitement synchrone les deux enfants et le volèrent hochèrent la tête. Lola, comme si elle avait suivi toute la conversation aboya pour elle aussi approuver. Regina quant à elle, se tourna vers la cuisine, seule pièce où elle avait tout le contrôle et où personne ne viendrait l'embêter. Cela était évidemment sans compter sur le chiot qui la suivit en jouant avec le bas du poncho qu'elle venait d'enfiler pour ne pas avoir froid dans la maison. La reine leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se baissa au niveau de Lola et essaya de lui faire lâcher le morceau de laine sans y parvenir :

-Écoute moi bien petite chose : les petits yeux que tu me fais ne changerons en rien ta peine si tu ne lâches pas tout de suite ça !

Par miracle, la petite bête desserra la mâchoire et cala sa petite tête velue vers la main de Regina. Prise de court, Regina sourit doucement et tout en surveillant que personne ne la voyait, elle caressa délicatement le pelage brun de la petite nouvelle et pour reprendre contenance elle lança à la cantonade :

-Et que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui donner un bain, elle sent aussi fort que les sept nains réunis !

 **OQ**

Les semaines passaient et Lola s'était bien adaptée à sa nouvelle famille. Comme promis, Roland et Henry se relayaient avec plaisir pour s'occuper d'elle et Robin lui avait installé un panier dans le salon et acheté tout une ribambelle de jouets que Regina s'était empressée de rendre silencieux. Comme elle l'avait stipulé, la reine ne s'en occupait pas. Elle avait continué à vivre comme avant, à la différence que tous les matins elle retrouvait ses chaussures grignotées et que Lola adorait la suivre à la trace. La jeune femme avait beau en faire tout un plat, toute la famille souriait à cela, et chacun l'avait déjà surprise au moins une fois entrain de cajoler la petite boule de poil ou de lui donner un petit encas discrètement.

Un soir, la reine était rentrée plus tôt que prévu du travail. La maison était encore vide à cette heure là : Henry serait de toute façon chez Emma aujourd'hui pour aider cette dernière à préparer l'anniversaire de Snow, Roland était encore à l''école et Robin ne rentrerait qu'après y avoir été le chercher. Elle voulait profiter de cette accalmie pour lire un peu, et s'installa donc confortablement sur le canapé, les jambes pliées sous elle et un bon plaid la protégeant du froid. A peine fut-elle assise que Lola se leva de son panier et vint se caler contre le canapé en agitant sa queue.

-Oh ça il en est hors de question ! Dit Regina sans lever les yeux de son roman.

Elle continua paisiblement sa lecture, mais elle sentait un regard posé sur elle et au bout d'un moment elle n'y tint plus et ferma son livre d'un ''clap'' pour dire deux mots à ce chien de malheur :

-Écoute moi bien...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, deux yeux larmoyants la fixant comme la huitième merveille du monde.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais céder ? Tu oublies que j'ai été la Méchante Reine.

Lola se mit sur ses quatre pattes comme pour dire : _''Oh si tu vas céder, parce que plus personne ne pense que tu es méchante, pas même toi''._ Regina était comme foudroyée par tant de douceur (*), elle souffla juste pour la forme et se baissa pour prendre le chiot dans ses bras. Tout de suite Lola se cala confortablement contre elle en fermant les yeux alors que Regina lui caressait doucement la tête. Sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la reine. A force de vouloir être une héroïne elle se transformait en un cœur d'artichaut ! Lola lui donna une petite lêche sur la main et elle s'exclama :

-Ah non ! Pas de ça avec moi !

Mais s'en voulant immédiatement de l'avoir grondée, elle se faisait vraiment trop ''charmante'' à son goût, elle la caressa de nouveau délaissant totalement son roman.

-Maudite petite bestiole... soupira-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres malgré tout.

 **OQ**

Quelques heures plus tard :

Robin entra dans la maison pendant que Roland lui expliquait absolument chaque détail de sa journée à l'école. Il l'écoutait avec un grand sourire, face à tout cet enthousiasme il ne pouvait que craquer. Il aida son fils à enlever son manteau et celui-ci fila directement dans sa chambre où Henry lui avait construit un château fort avec des draps et des oreillers. Robin, quant à lui, se dirigea vers le salon, là où il était sûr de trouver Regina comme toutes les fois où elle rentrait tôt de la mairie. En effet, il la trouva à sa place habituelle mais avec un léger changement : tout d'abord, elle était assoupie et surtout elle serrait tout contre elle Lola, elle aussi endormie.

Le voleur sortit doucement le téléphone de sa poche et prit une photo de cette scène tout à fait mignonne, il l'envoya immédiatement à Henry qui répondit quelques secondes plus tard : _''J'ai toujours dit qu'elle allait être la plus gaga de nous tous...''._

Robin rit tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller Regina, et il sursauta, frôlant la crise cardiaque quand la voix de cette dernière résonna dans la pièce :

-Je sais très bien quand on se moque de moi ! Honte à toi voleur !

Lola approuva d'un aboiement et Robin se retint de faire la remarque qu'elles avaient toutes les deux le même mauvais caractère. Il se contenta juste de venir embrasser Regina et gratifier leur boule de poils d'une petite caresse sur le museau. Regina sourit contre ses lèvres et il se laissa glisser derrière elle sur le canapé pour venir l'enlacer de ses bras puissants. Roland, descendu de sa chambre pour prendre son goûter, ne put résister lui non plus et se jeta par dessus eux en provoquant un grand éclat de rire général. Lola qui prenait toujours part aux réjouissances familiales aboya avant de donner un grand coup de langue sur le nez de Regina. Elle qui avant aurait pesté pendant deux jours se contenta de rire de plus belle. Henry avait clairement raison : elle était gaga de ce chien !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier thème ! J'espère que cette idée vous plaît et que vous serez nombreux à proposer vos sujets ! J'ai déjà deux autres thèmes qui attendent en stock ! Je ne sais pas quand je les posterai mais ça viendra un jour !;-)**

 **Je vous fais donc des bisous et à bientôt !**

 **Vivichan10**

(*)j'ai pas trouvé mieux, dans ma tête j'avais juste cuteness


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello les gens!**

 **Bon je sais j'ai été extrêmement longue à donner de nouveau signe de vie sur Fanfiction, le truc c'est que l'OS qui suit m'a pris des plombes à écrire. Pourquoi? Déjà parce qu'il est bien plus long que mes OS habituels et de deux parce que je n'avais jamais écrit sur ce Ship...**

 **Donc voilà, pour ce "chapitre'' il s'agit d'une demande qui se veut anonyme mais que je salue tout de même! XD C'est sur le couple SwanQueen (Emma et Regina). Je sais que la plupart de mes lecteurs sont plutôt des OutlawQueeners, mais comme je l'avais dit ce recueil sera un recueil Multiships. De plus, j'ai depuis longtemps un petit coup de coeur sur ce ship en particulier même si mon OTP sera toujours l'OutlawQueen, et ça m'a donc fait très plaisir que l'on me propose ce sujet... Bref! Sâchez, vous les grands curieux, que mon prochain OS sera un OutlawQueen.**

 **Après tout ce blabla, je vous laisse découvrir cet OS! Enjoy! *-***

 **Disclamer: OUAT ne m'appartient pas...**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes possibles, pas eu le temps de me relire... sorry! °-°**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **2: My Wife**

* * *

Emma soupira d'aise. Pas encore tout à fait réveillée, elle commençait tout doucement à refaire surface dnas le monde réel. Elle entendait les moteurs qui annonçaient le début de la journée pour les travailleurs, mais aussi les rires des enfants qui attendaient le bus au coin de la rue. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'elle ne sente la présence d'un corps contre le sien, elle sourit, ce contact rassurant était certainement annonciateur d'une bonne journée... un corps contre le sien... un... CORPS CONTRE LE SIEN!

Elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque en comprenant qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec quelqu'un et qu'elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien. Si quelques instants plus tôt elle était encore dans le brouillard, là elle était tout à fait réveillée, d'ailleurs elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant d'ouvrit les yeux et de constater aaveec effroi qu'elle n'avait pas dormi avec un étranger. Non, les yeux chocolat qui la fixaient équarquillés lui étaient plus que familiers:

-Miss Swan! Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans mon lit?!

Même si les choses entre elles s(étaient stabilisées depuis Neverlands, une chose, elle, était plus que certaine, c'est que jamais Emma n'aurait imaginé se retrouver endormie dans le lit et dans les bras de Regina Mills.

-Oh bordel... dit Emma en essayant de couvrir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son corps nu qui encore un instant avant était enlacé à celui de l'ancienne Evil Queen.

Elle parait sur sa mort prochaine, les éclairs que lui lançaient les yeux de la brune étaient plutôt éloquant quant à son sort à venir. La sauveuse ferma les yeux, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, mais en les ouvrant à nouveau le visage de Regina la fixait toujours en attente d'une explication. Qu'avaient-elles donc fait la veille pour se retrouver là ce matin?

-Je... je...

-Quelle éloquance! Se moqua Regina, toujours maîtresse de ses émotions, passablement gênée du drap qui masquait à peine ses formes finement déssinées.

-Ok, si je dois être tout à fait honnêt, je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de ce que j'ai fait avec vous... hmm... vous savez... nous sommes nues dans un lit...

Un silence plus que pesant s'abbâtit sur elles, aucune n'osant regarder l'autre tant cela étaitétrange qu'elle se soient autant rapprochées alors que pas si longtemps avant ce jour elle en étaient à se battre contre la porte du cachot de Regina. Bon d'accord, Emma ne pouvait le nier: elle avait toujours trouvé la maîresse extrêmement attrayante, elle commençait même à apprécier son mauvais caractère, mais elles devaient être sâcrément bourrées pour en être arrivées là!

La jolie blonde essaya de remettre ses idées dans l'ordre malgré la situation... la veille elle avait fini tôt au commisariat son père devant assurer le service de nuit. Elle était ensuite passée prendre Henry à l'école et puis...

-Trou noir... je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait après être passée chercher Henry!

-Voilà pourquoi j'étais récalcitrante à ce que vous l'éleviez! Dit Regina en s'enroulant dans une robe de chambre.

-Ah Ah... très drôle... faites la mâline mais avouez que vous n'en savez pas plus que moi! Répliqua Emma toujours assise dans le lit Queen Size.

''Touchée" pensa Regina. Elle avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, elle se souvenait uniquement de sa secrétaire qui était venue la prévenir qu'elle était la dernière à partir de la mairie et qu'il faudrait donc penser à activer l'alarme en partant.

Emma qui avait plus ou moins suivi le cours de ses pensées lui sourit avec sin petit air suffisant que Regina, et elle ne l'avouerait jamais, trouvait tout à fait craquant.

Elle se retourna avant de piquêr un fard et fit mine de chercher de quoi s'habiller. Emma visiblement en profita pour repasser ses vêtements de la veille sur elle et elle dit d'une voix un peu gênée et pas très assurée:

-Euh... je crois que le mieux est que je parte et que l'on fasse comme si de rien n'était arrivé. Je suis le shérif et vous le maire, nous nous voyons dans le cadre professionnel et à l'occasion pour Henry, et c'est tout...

La reine approuva d'un hochement de tête froid dont elle seule avait le secret. Emma ne sâhcant plus où se mettre, sortit gauchement de la chambre à coucher, rouge comme une pivoine et balbutiante. Elle descendit les grands escaliers en marbre le plus vite possible et juste avant d'ouvrir la porte elle se figea à l'entente de la voix de son fils:

-Hey 'Man! Est-ce que tu as vu mon écharpe? Je l'ai cherchée partout et rien...

-Euh... non gamin... je suis en retard!

Et elle sortit au plus vite de la maison, se demandant pourquoi diable Henry ne semblait pas surpris de la trouver dans le manoir un vendredi matin à 7h30. Une chose était sûre: fini l'alcool pour elle! Si au moins elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé... Stop! Surtout ne pas penser à quel effet cela ferait que de sentir les mains de la brune glisser tout le long de son ventre avant d'atteindre l'élastique de son sous-vêtement... vaine tentative que d'essayer d'oublier le fait qu'elles avaient probablement crié leurs noms respectifs dans le noir et le silence de la nuit et à de nombreuses reprises.

Elle arriva tant bien que mal à la station du shérif et s'affala sur sa chaise de bureau, engouffrant une demie patte d'ours dans sa bouche et soupirant de dépis. La question fondamentale était de trouver une occupation jusqu'à ce que Archie n'appelle parce que Pongo s'était encore enfui ou bien Granny parce que Leroy s'était une nouvelle fois endormi dans son parterre de roses. Elle extirpa son téléphone de la poche de sa veste rouge et ouvrit son compte Facebook pour passer le temps...

-Oh bordel! s'exclama-t-elle en laissant tomber le téléphone sur son bureau.

 **SQ**

Regina, malgré une douche froide et plusieurs cafés corsés, ne se sentait toujours pas d'attauqe pour travailler. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête: Miss Swan. La blonde était indubitablement attrayante et certainement était-elle plutôt douée pour que Regina la laisse s'endormir auprès d'elle, mais... QU'AVAIENT ELLES DONC FAIT?!

Son téléphone la sortit de ses pensées et elle roula des yeux en voyant le numéro affiché sur le cadran:

-Quand on parle du loup...

Elle décrocha et avant même qu'elle n'eut dit un mot, Emma de l'autre bout du fil cria:

-On est dans la merde!

-Langage Miss Swan!

-Très drôle, mais croyez moi, vous direz pareil dans quelques secondes... allez donc voir votre profil Facebook.

-Vous croyez sûrement que, comme vous, je n'ai que ça à faire de mes journées, mais je travaille moi et je vous paye pour en faire de même il me semble...

-Regina! Regardez tout de suite, c'est assez gênant!

Juste pour la forme, Regina souffla à nouveau dans le combiné puis elle se rendit sur son profil comme le lui suggérait Emma. Deux choses. Ses lèvres étaient-elle vraiment posées sur celles d'Emma sur cette photo? Et était-ce une robe de mariée qu'elle portait là?

Elle sentit soudainement un poid inhabituel sur son annulaire gauche et quand elle baissa les yeux sur une alliance elle faillit lâcher un juron. Oublier une nuit torride avec la sauveuse c'était déjà beaucoup, mais oublier un mariage!

-Et il y a pire, dit Emma d'un ton sérieuw qui ne lui était pas habituel, nous sommes mariées depuis deux ans...

C'était trop pour elle. Quel pétrin! Elle, mariée avec l'emmerdeuse de service de mère biologique de son fils? Elle inspira douloureusement, laissant un silence gânant planer entre elles avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire un jour:

-On va devoir s'entraider pour démêler cette affaire. Ca sent le Rumplestilskin à plein nez!

-Regina Mills qui demande de l'aide, du jamais vu!

-Souvenez-vous juste d'une chose ma chère, c'est toujours le conjoint le meurtrier...

Regina lâcha un sourire involontaire quand le rire d'Emma éclata, cristallin, mélodieux et sincère. Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser au fait qu'elle s'adaptait à cette situation bien plus facilement qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer. Emma cessa de rire et puis, timidement elle dit:

-J'ai croisé Henry ce matin... il doit nous croire mariées, ça lui ferait bizarre de ne pas me voir à la maison...

-Oh... dit Regina d'un ton bien trop enjoué à son goût, eh bien vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi le temps que tout ça s'arrange!

Après avoir réglé quelques derniers détails pratiques, elle raccrocha le combiné et se remit au travail, toujours essayant d'enlever cette satanée blonde de son esprit, bien évidemment sans succès, aucun. Disons que la photo d'une Emma en maillot de bain qui la tenait elle et Henry dans ses bras et que la brune n'avait pas encore remarqué jusqu'à maintenant n'aidait pas beaucoup. Elle donna un coup sec sur le cadre photo et murmura, comme pour s'en convaincre:

-Emma n'est qu'une connaissance, rien de plus... une fois cette affaire réglée je pourrai continuer à la détester comme il se doit et tout reviendra à la normale...

La reine s'arrêta dans sa phrase quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur une Mary-Margaret toute enjouée qui tenait dans ses mains un petit carton:

-Alors, comment va ma belle-fille préférée?

Regina la dissuada d'un regard de continuer avec cette voix mielleuse, mais comme à son habitude Snow n'en fit qu'à sa tête, à acroire qu'elle était assez naive pour croire que sa vie n'était plus en danger. Elle continua donc, prenant ses aises en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de Regina et en posant son carton sur le dossier ouvert devant cette dernière:

-Je faisais mon ménage de printemps quand j'ai trouvé ceci, c'est la boîte à Emma...

-Tu devrais donc aller la lui apporter au lieu de venir m'empêcher de travailler!

-Oh... je sais bien, mais la mairie est plus proche et puis de toute façon vous êtes mariées donc... Bonne journée!

Elle partit, suivie par ses stickers de licornes et ses nuages en guimauve multicolore, laissant une Regina qui tiltait sur le mot "mariées". S'y ferait-elle un jour?

Elles étaient mariées... oubliant totalement son dossier et poussée par une curiosité inhabituelle chez elle, elle ouvrit la boîte en carton. Elle savait que longtemps, ce contenu avait été tout ce que possédait Emma et elle se surprit à s'attacher à cette fragilité chez la belle blonde.

Cette affection lui semblait comme ayant toujours existé, et étrangement cela ne lui faisait plus peur. Elle fouilla le contenu de la boîte, s'arrêtant sur des objets qui auraient pu être insignifiants s'ils n'avaient pas été déposés là par Emma Swan. Et puis elle prit quelque chose entre ses doigts qu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à retrouver là: sa chemise.

La chemise qu'Henry avait donné à Emma juste après son arrivée à Storybrooke, cette chemise qu'elle avait porté en pensant que Regina ne la remarquerait pas, cette même chemise qu'elle avait voulu lui arracher, beaucoup par colère mais aussi, elle devait se l'avouer, par désir. Trouver quelque chose à elle dans cette boîte était comme un aveux de la blonde, un aveux qu'elle avait tut, mais un aveux tout de même...

 **SQ**

Emma attendait dans sa Coccinelle juste devant le 108 Mifflin Street. Elle essayait de remettre ses pensées dans l'ordre. Elle devait parraître naturelle pour Henry, mais comment faire alors que sa première pensée aurait été de prendre ses jambes à son cou?

Toute la journée avait été bizarre. Les gens lui parlaient sans cesse de Regina, elles avaient même du passer du temps ensemble pour ne pas attirer l'attention et toute la journée elles avaient du faire semblant, se regardant en rougissant et en redoutant que l'on découvre la masquarade. Agir comme un couple pour tout la ville n'avait pas été la tâche des plus simples, mais le plus difficile n'était pas encore passé: Henry.

Même si elle était la plus douée à ce jeu là, Henry savait quand on lui mentait et toute cette affaire allait être bien difficile à gérer.

Emma prit une grande inspiration et rentra dans le manoir, se fustigeant d'avoir presque sonné à la porte de sa soi-disant propre maison:

-Je suis là! cria-t-elle en posant sa veste sur le porte manteau.

Henyr arriva en courant dans les escaliers et il l'embrassa rapidement avant de sprinter vers ce qu'elle supposait être la cuisine:

-Tu es presque arrivée trop tard pour les lasagnes 'Man!

Elle sourit et le suivit elle aussi en courant. Arrivée à la cuisine elle se figea involontairement.

-Miss Swan...

Tout de suite Henry sentit la tension et voyant la situation leur échapper, Emma fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'sprit. Elle s'avança et mettant ses deux mains sur la taille de Regina elle s'apprêta à l'embrasser. La reine, bien que lui lançant des éclairs avec les yeux, se pencha et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser échangé fut court, mais en se séparant, l'une comme l'autre savait que plus jamais ça ne serait pareil, il y aurait toujours un avant et un après.

Elles se regardèrent comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais vues avant, et sur un coup de tête Emma voulut tout de suite recommencer cette douce expérience, mais Regina se déroba habilement de son étreinte, laissant une moue blessée sur le visage de la blonde. La reine s'en voulut immédiatement, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu y remédier Emma avait tourné la tête vers Henry, disant d'une voix enjouée qui aurait pu bluffer la reine si elle n'avait pas remarqué la main de celle-ci se se serrer à en rendre blanches ses jointures:

-Alors gamin c'était comment ta journée à l'école?

Regina se sentait idiote. Cela n'aurait pas été abuser d'Emma que de lui rendre son baiser, alors pourquoi avait-elle eu peut? Elle aurait pu se cacher derrière le fait qu'elle avait une réputaion, le fait qu'elle n'était pas attirée par elle, mais cela aurait été un piêtre mensonge que personne n'aurait avalé. Non, la vérité c'est qu'elle avait peur. Peur d'être à nouveau amoureuse et de tout perdre à nouveau... parce qu'Emma l'avait peut être embrassée juste pour cette histoire de mariage bidon, pour Henry, mais une fois que tout ceci serait terminé elles redeviendraient de simples connaissances, au mieux des amies.

Or le mal était fait, Regina était déjà amoureuse d'elle. Elle toucha à peine à son assiette, écoutant distraitement la conversation de son fils et d'Emma, l'âme en berne et un lassitude totale l'envahissant peu à peu. Elle se leva de table avant la fin du repas et aannonça qu'elle allait se coucher, prétextant une dure journée à la mairie et des heures de sommeil manquantes. Un pijama enfilé et déjà elle se jetait dans son lit voulant trouver la paix dans les affres du sommeil, qui lui fit cependant défaut.

Pendant ce temps, Emma et Henry débarassèrent la table et Emma tout en baillant et jetant l'éponge dans l'évier s'exclama:

-Je crois qu'il est grand temps pour moi d'aller me coucher!

Sans y réfléchir elle se dirigea vers le salon. Où bien pouvait-elle dormir si non sur le canapé? Mais c'était visiblement la seule chose à ne pas faire pour ne pas éveiller les soupsons de son fils. Celui-ci la suivit ébahit et quand elle s'affala sur le canapé bient trop petit et inconfortable pour passer une bonne nuit il lui dit:

-Maman...euh... est-ce que tout va bien avec Maman?

-Mais oui chéri, essaya de rattrapper Emma en constatant sa bourde monumentale, tout va très bien!

-Non parce que vous vous comportez bizarrement, un peu comme avant... avant que tu ne la forces à sortir avec toi... vous... vous allez divorcer?

Le jeune adolescent essaya de le cacher, mais la larme sur sa joue n'échappa pas à Emma. Elle bondit du canapé et venant le serrer dans ses bras comme quand il était petit elle essaya de le consoler... et elle aussi au passage, se rendant compte alors de combien il avait grandi par rapport à ses souvenirs de la ''veille'':

-Non mon chéri, bien sûr que non! J'aime ta mère plus que tout au monde, c'est la seule qui ne me prend pas la tête même si elle m'agaçe profondément... tu vois, c'est ce paradoxe qui fait que je l'aime et que jamais je ne voudrais que tout cela se termine! C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé!

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Sûrement que ça allait rendre toute cette histoire encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais pour l'instant ça faisait un bien fou. Henry pas encore tout à fait convaincu lui demanda:

-Alors pourquoi venir ici?

-Tu connais ta mère... elle ne supporterait pas que je la réveille avec la télé... j'allais juste regarder un peu les infos... mais finalement je crois... que je vais aller me coucher tout de suite!

-Je vois... dit Henry, se confortant dans l'idée que ses deux mères agissaient vriament étrangement ce soir là. Il haussa les épaules et suivit sa mère dans les escaliers, la saluant en entrant dans sa chambre.

-Et merde... murmura Emma.

Et maintenant? Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de retourner sur le canapé et de s'y faire découvrir le lendemain matin. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus dormir là au beau milieu du couloir. Elle soupira et se trouva comme une idiote devant la porte de la chambre de Regina à ne pas savoir comment aagir. Elle finit tout de même par prendre son courage à deux mains et toqua tout doucement.

-Oui?

Elle entra et trouva la représentation parfaite de ce qu'elle pourrait bien imaginer être sa fin heureuse: Regina, tout simplement. Regina allongée dans le lit, un livre à la main, démaquillée et, elle ne rêvait pas, lui souriant.

-Salut... euh... Henry trouve ça bizarre que je dorme sur le canapé...

-Oh... et bien vous n'avez cas dormir ici... avec moi... dit-elle avec une légère appréhension tant cette phrase était étrange dans sa bouche.

-Merci madame le mairie... dit Emma un peu dûrement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au recul de Regina un peu plus tôt.

-Pardon?! S'exclama Regina, un peu outrée par ce brusque changement de comportement de la part de la sauveuse.

-Oh j'essaye juste de reprendre la place qui m'est destinée. Vous savez j'ai bien compris le message tout à l'heure. Ne vous inquiètez pas, on s'en tiendra au plan originel maintenant. J'ai mal interprêté des signes... comme toujours...

Elles se fixaient. Elles avaient tant de choses à se dire, à s'avouer, mais il n'était pas encore temps elle en étaient tout juste à comprendre ce qui pourrait les lier mais certainement pas encore à se l'affirmer tout haut l'une à l'autre.

Regina, celle sur qui l'on aurait moins parié, finit par dire dans un léger murmure en tapotant la place libre près d'elle et essayant ainsi, par ce geste, se faire pardonner pour son erreur:

-Je suis désolée Emma... venez vous coucher, nous sommes épuisées et la dernière chose que je voudrais c'est de me quereller avec vous, pas après tout le chemin que nous avons parcourru...

-Vous avez certainement raison...

-J'ai raison n'oubions pas tout de même que je suis la reine!

-Admettons, dit Emma d'un bref sourire en se glissant sous les couvertures tout à fait naturellement, appréciant le parfum qui se dégageait des draps propres et aussi la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Regina tout près du sien. Cela en était presque déconcertant à quel point cette vie commune imposée leur était facile à adopter, comme chaque geste, chaque situation était déjà une routine entre elles, comme si elles avaient toujours vécu ainsi.

Regina laissa son livre sur la table de chevet et éteignit la lumière avant de s'allonger face à face avec la blonde qui l'observait impunément à la lueur de la lune qui filtrait par l'entrebaillement des rideaux. Emma souriait, visiblement en pleine appréciation de ses traits et de ses formes, et juste pour la taquiner, pour la rendre inconfortable comme elle l'aimait tant, Regina murmura souavement:

-Au lieu de me regarder comme ça vous feriez mieux de dormir. Demain nous devons aller trouver Rumple et arranger tout ça...

-C'est juste que je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point vous êtes belle. Enfin... disons que d'habitude cette remarque passe au second plan parce que vous essayez de me tuer ou de me rendre folle...

-Je vous rend folle?! Venant de vous, c'est la meilleure!

Aucune des deux ne dormit vraiment cette nuit là, en grande partie parce qu'elles discutèrent de tout et de rien et qu'une fois qu'elles se turent elle étaient bien trop occupées à s'observer "discrétement" pour seulement penser à se reposer.

Le réveil sonna bien trop tôt à leur goût et Regina se leva immédiatement, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain non sans avoir envoyé son oreiller sur Emma pour la forcer à ouvrir les yeux.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant l'eau de la douche couler qu'Emma émergea totalement et avec elle des images peu catholiques du corps de la brune sous le jet d'eau. Cette femme serait la cause de sa perte, aucun doute là dessus...

Le shérif se leva donc et ouvrit la penderie, s'attendant à y trouver une multitude de costumes luxueux, mais évidemment elle oubliait encore une fois leur drôle de situation: bien sûr que tous ses vêtements s'y trouvaient puisqu'elle était censée habiter là. Elle fut plutôt rassurée de ne pas devoir porter un tailleur, parce que malgré le fait qu'ils rendaient la reine très sexy, elle avait, pour sa part, un sens du style bien plus simple et confortable. Elle choisit un jean, un t-shirt au hasard et puis vint la question des sous-vêtements. Où pouvaient-ils bien être rangés?

Elle ouvrit tous les tirroirs mais rien... ok, ne restait que la commode face au lit. Elle ouvrit un premier tirroir et se dépêcha de le refermer n'y trouvant que des chemises de nuit bien trop sexy pour qu'elle n'ait pas immédiatement des images en tête. Deuxième tirroir, pas meiux: les menottes et les huiles de massage donnaient un bon exemple de ce qui pouvait bien se trouver là... sans se décourager, Emma ouvrit le dernier tirroir. Bon, ce n'était pas ses sous-vêtements mais ça ferait l'affaire pour aujourd'hui... un peu comme la chemise qu'elle avait empruntée quelques années plus tôt à Regina et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rendu parce que, qu'elle l'admette ou non elle la serrait contre elle la nuit en espérant qu'un jour ce ne serait plus un bout de tissus mais bien une personne, là entre ses bras. Certes là c'était plus personnel, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle n'allait tout de même pas y aller commando!

Elle enfila rapidement un ensemble noir de lingerie fine, se disant une nouvelle fois que Regina était vraiment raffinée jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle n'eut absolument pas le temps de réagir quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur la raffinée en question et elle rougit immédiatement, essayant de bafouiller des explications que Regina fit taire d'un geste de la main, sans dire un mot et sans un instant cesser de la fixer en se mordant inconsciement la lèvre inférieure.

-Hmm... pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? Demanda Emma encore plus gênée si c'était possible.

-Je trouve que j'ai une très belle épouse c'est tout... et elle se détourna en laissant Emma la bouche grande ouverte au milieu de la chambre, en sous-vêtements et qui ne savait plus vraiment ni son nom ni où elle se trouvait.

 **SQ**

-Bien maintenant que tu es plus vêtue chérie, nous pouvons y aller... sourit narquoisement Regina en voyant Emma qui descendait les escaliers de marbres en serrant sa ceinture jusqu'au dernier cran tout en essayant de ne pas tomber en trébûchant sur la dernière marche.

Henry fit une mine dégoûtée à l'idée de ce que ses deux mères avaient bien pu faire ce matin là. Emma pour sa part lança un regard noir à Regina tout en lui répondant:

-Que veux-tu... tu ne m'as pas vraiment aidée avec ce soutien-gorge complexe et barbare...

Voilà pourquoi la reine adorait ses joutes verbales avec la blonde, la tournures des choses était toujorus innatendue et le répondant de Miss ''Catastrophe" Swan n'avait d'égal que le sourire qu'elle lui lançait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir eu le dernier mot, comme en ce moment.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je t'aiderai ce soir pour l'enlever, même si je dois y mettre les dents...

-Beurk! Mamans! Arrêtez ça tout de suite et allez plutôt faire ce que que vous deviez avant de commencer ce truc dégoûtant!

Chacune embrassa à son tour Henry et elles se mirent enfin en marche vers la boutique de Gold, bien évidemment en continuant leur petit jeu du chat et de la souris comme à leur habitude.

-Avant qu'on ne rentre là dedans, sâchez juste que je risque de le tuer... vous voulez bien me laisser aller parler à Henry avant de m'arrêter? Demanda avec applomb Regina.

-Il est plus que probable que je vous aide à le tuer... vous savez le nombre de demandes de plans à trois que j'ai eu depuis hier? Rien que pour ça il mériteraitqu'on le fasse voler jusqu'à la forêt Enchantée! Et puis comme on dit: pas de preuves pas de crime, n'est-ce pas?

Regina lui sourit, presque triste de devoir mettre fin à ce faux mariage. Tout était si simple avec Emma. Avec elle elle se sentait libre d'être elle-même sans jamais se sentir jugée et ce malgré le fait qu'Emma soit au courant pour son passé. Finalement, la seule à ne jamais s'être enfuie c'était elle, elle avait toujours été là, à sa façon bien sûr, parce que Emma Swan ne faisait rien dans les règles de l'art et de la bienséance, mais elle était restée.

Enfin bon, certainement que le mieux serait de sortir de cet enchantement, parce que ce n'éatit que cela: un enchantement, rien de plus et elle n'avait pas le droit d'espérer qu'il en soit autrement, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal dans sa vie. Elle devrait plutôt être reconnaissante de ce qu'elle avait pu avoir l'espace d'un instant avec Emma.

Les deux amies entrèrent dans la boutique et Gold les accueillit d'un:

-Que me vaut la visite du couple le plus célébre de toute la ville?

-Oh arrêtez ça Rumple! Vous savez bien que ce n'est qu'un sortilège! La question est plutôt de savoir en quoi cette union vous arrange dans vos petits plans mesquins?! s'exclama Regina en claquant la porte derrière elles et faisant la pauvre petite clochette qui finirait par se détâcher si tous les habitants s'amusaient à en faire de même.

-Innocent... dit le magicien en levant les paumes en l'ai d'un air réjoui.

-Essayez donc de répéter ça si vous en avez le courage... fit Emma se plaçant à côté de Regina, levant le poing alors qu'une flamme s'allumait dans la main de cette dernière.

-Pour une fois je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça... je ne sais même pas quel sort peut agir ainsi... ni qui l'a lancé, mais je suis bien amusé par tout ça et je vais me faire une joie de vous regarder essayer de démêler ce beau pétrin!

 **SQ**

-Quel salaud! cria Emma en décapsulant une bouteille de bierre alors même que Regina se servait un grand verre de vin rouge et qu'elles s'assayaient toutes les deux dans le canapé, aussi dépitées l'une que l'autre.

Rumplestilskin avait refusé de les aider de quelque façon qu'il soit et elles étaient sorties de la boutique avec encore plus de questions qu'en y entrant. Qui pourrait vouloir les piéger de la sorte? Dans quel but? Y aurat-il une solution, alors même que le Dark One en personne affirmait ne rien savoir de ce genre de sortilège? Enfin, sur ce dernier point, il était plus probable qu'il le sâche mais ne veuille rien dire juste pour pallier à son ennui depuis qu'il avait promis à Belle de ne plus toucher à la magie, surtout si elle nuisait à des personnes.

Sans dire un mot, les deux jeunes femmes étaient entrées au manoir et elles en étaient maintenant au point zéro. Regina prit une première gorgée, pratiquement certaine qu'elle ne serait pas la dernière de cete soirée, loin de là... elle regardait Emma en faire de même avec sa bierre et puis elle dit:

-Il faudra peut être réfléchir au fait que la situation puisse être permanente...

Emma la dévisagea, et elle, idiote qu'elle était, n'avait qu'une envie: l'embrasser, lui crier que ça ne la dérangeait pas de passer le restant de ses jours à ses côtés, parce qu'à la seconde même où elle avait posé ses yeux sur cette blonde exaspérante son monde tout entier en avait été bousculé... elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix toute douce de la sauveuse:

-Admettons que nous soyons coincées ensembles... c'est toujours mieux qu'avec ma mère non?

-S'il y a une choses qui est sûre c'est que je ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de Snow!

Elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait dit quelque chose quand les yeux d'Emma s'équarquillèrent. Heureusement cette dernière ne fit pas de commentaires et chacune but une gorgée pour cahcer son embarras.

L'alcool les désinibant peu à peu, elles se détendirent et tout sujet sensible avant cela ne les gênait absolument plus. Chacune parlait de tout et de rien, elles ne s'inquiètaient plus vraiment de trouver une solution à leur mariage imposé. Avait-il été un problème à un moment donné?

Oui, à un certain point , elles étaient tant alcoolisées que plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Henry rentrant de son ami chez qui il avait passé son samedi entendit des rieres provenant du salon. Il sourit se disant que ses deux mères se comportaient enfin comme à leur habitude... c'était avant de le retrouver affalées l'une sur l'autre, des cadavres de bouteilles au sol...

-Ok... euh? C'est la crise de la quarantaine que vous me faites là? Demanda-t-il en ramassant deux bouteilles qui risquaient très fortement d'être écrasées par inadvertance et de se casser.

Emma avec un sourire éméché essaya de se lever pour venir l'embrasser sur le front, mais elle retomba à moitiée avachie sur Regina qui en lâcha son verre de vin.

-Je vois... soupira Henry. Je vais vous préparer une soupe et après tout le monde au lit!

Comme promis, le jeune homme s'occupa d'elles et les aida à monter les escaliers et puis les laissa s'allonger en leur conseillant de dormir tout de suite. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et tout de suite Regina dit:

-Je pourrais presque m'habituer à ces soirées avec vous...

-Et moi à votre caractère pourri... enchaîna Emma sur le même ton.

-Je n'ai pas un caractère pourri! Je peux être très agréable!

-Prouvez-le! La défia-t-elle avec son fichu sourire qui aurait pu rompre n'importe quel sortilège.

L'alcool aidant beaucoup, et aussi parce qu'elle en rêvait depuis des années, Regina voulut prouver à quel point elle pouvait se montrer agréable en le voulant. Elle se pencha vers Emma, lui demandant du regard si elle pouvait aller plus loin, dépasser cette frontière qu'elle s'était efforcée de bâtir des années durant et qu'elle s'apprétait à franchir sans aucun effort. Emma prit sa main dans la sienne, et la peau brûlante contre la sienne était tout ce que Regina avait besoin pour s'embraser et combler l'espace qui restait entre leurs lèvres.

Le baiser d'abord hésitant ne le resta pas longtemps quand Emma y répondit en demandant l'accès à la bouche de la reine. Elles se séparèrent après de multiples baisers échangés, à bout de souffle et les yeux pleins d'étoiles. La mairesse continua à surprendre l'autre jeune femme en venant enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et se blottir contre sa poitrine:

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir rejetée la dernière fois, c'est juste que je n'étais pas prête àa dmettre que j'en avais envie depuis toujours... J'ai mis tellement de forces à essayer de te détester, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi...

-Ce n'est pas grave... plus maintenant...

-Emma? Dit Regina après un moment de silence où elles essayaient de reprendre leurs esprits.

-Hmm? Répondit celle-ci, déjà à moitié dans le pays des rêves.

-Je... non laisse tomber...

Regina posa sa main sur celle de sa sauveuse et la caressa du pouce. Bientôt la respiration d'Emma se fit calme et réguilière, ainsi, Regina la croyant endormie murmura:

-Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi...

-Et moi donc? soupira Emma la surprenant. La bolnde la serra un peu plus contre elle et la reine finit par fermer les yeux, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

 **SQ**

Emma faillit lâcher un juron en se retrouvant dans la rue, exactement là où elle était avant que toute ccette histoire ne leur arrive. Elle pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Regina contre les siennes, mais elle devait se faire à l'idée que c'était fini... elle regardait avec nostalgie sans main gauche vierge de toute alliance et son air fermé dut inquiéter Henry parce qu'il lui demanda:

-Maman? Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oui... enfin non... je dois faire quelque chose!

Et elle commença à se diriger vers la mairie quand soudain elle la vit de l'autre côté de la rue, encore plus belle que jamais, les joues rougies par la course qui l'avait menée jusqu'à elle.

D'un même geste les deux femmes traversèrent la rue, manquant de peu de se faire renverser et tous les regards de la petite bourgade fixés sur elles, elles fondirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, s'embrassant à en perdre l'haleine. Emma se détâcha de leur étreinte et dit d'un air plus que sérieux:

-Il est hors de question que je perde ce qu'on avait dans ce... disons rêve. Alors pour reprendre l'expression de notre fils dans le futur: je te force à sortir avec moi, parce que plus jamais je ne serais capable de vivre sans toi et que ta chemise ne suffira plus pour m'endormir maintenant que j'ai goûté à la chaleur de tes bras. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Moi aussi...

Et Regina l'embrassa à nouveau, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres quand elles entendirent Henry s'exclamer:

-Yes! Ca a marché!

* * *

 **The End pour ce soir!**

 **Bon bah, j'espère que ça aura plu à certains d'entre vous et puis à toi aussi qui a commandé cet OS! ;-)**

 **Je vais vraiment essayer de poster plus réguilèrement...**

 **Pour rappel je vous informe que ce recueil est un lieu où vous pouvez vous sentir libres de "commander" un OS, sur le ship et le thème que vous voulez, je me ferai une joie d'écrire quelque chose pour vous! Smack! *-***

 **A bientôt!**

 **Vivichan10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there!**

 **Me revoilà! Ça va je ne vous ai pas laissé dans la panade trop longtemps ? Bref ce nouveau post dans ce recueil est un OS écrit spécialement pour Reinette qui décidément est sur la même longueur d'onde que moi puisque nous avons eu exactement la même idée en voyant la photo de Lana qui porte un masque (je sais que vous voyez de quoi je parle ! héhé** ʕ￫ **ᴥ** ￩ʔ **)**

 **Donc le sujet est celui-ci : Regina et Robin dans un bal masqué.**

 **Comme vous l'avez certainement compris c'est un OS OutlawQueen, le prochain sera en revanche un EvilCharming...**

 **Très bonne lecture à vous et surtout si l'envie vous démange de lire quelque chose en particulier sur n'importe quel ship de OUAT et bien contactez-moi ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : OUAT ne m'appartient toujours pas et je crois que malheureusement ce ne sera jamais le cas...**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **3: Love's Masquerade**

* * *

Robin arrangea une dernière fois le nœud de sa cravate. Ne restait que la touche finale à apporter à sa tenue et il serait prêt. Il ouvrit la boîte que lui avait confié l'ami qui l'avait introduit dans cette fête mondaine chez la célèbre styliste Regina Mills. Cette boîte, comme toutes les fois où une soirée était organisée au Manoir Mills, devait contenir un indice sur le thème de la fête.

Tout le monde à New York rêvait d'un jour recevoir ce coffret en velours noir et de pouvoir, le temps d'une soirée, graviter autour du grand monde et surtout de Mademoiselle Mills.

Robin pour sa part n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, mais dans l'intérêt de son entreprise de production textile il avait finalement accepté la proposition de son ami Killian...

La boîte ouverte dans les mains il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ce masque en soie noire, et puis finalement il l'essaya. Dans quel genre de soirée allait-il donc se retrouver avec un indice pareil ? Pour une énième fois il maudit Killian et sa drôle conception des « bons » plans...

C'est donc peur rassuré qu'il sortit de son appartement pour prendre un taxi :

-108 Mifflin Street s'il vous plait...

 **OQ**

Regina était connue pour sa grande fortune et son goût raffiné. Sa maison en était l'illustre exemple. Le pavillon blanc tout éclairé faisait de l'ombre à toutes les propriétés huppées du quartier. Des gens habillés pour l'occasion, et surtout parés de masques de toutes les tailles, couleurs et étoffes se hâtaient dans l'allée centrale où les accueillaient des jeunes gens avec une coupe de champagne.

Robin entra donc dans le vestibule se débarrassant de son manteau et suivit un couple de célèbres écrivains vers un grand salon où les invités se perdaient en salutation, compliments et autres mondanités. Lui-même salua quelques connaissances et commença une conversation des plus intéressantes avec Mary-Margaret Blanchard, avocate de renom et son mari James Nolan, patron d'une société internationale.

Soudain, toutes les conversations baissèrent d'un ton et des murmures d'émerveillement se répandirent dans toute l'assemblée. Robin curieux de savoir ce qui provoquait l'admiration de tout ce beau monde se tourna et sa mâchoire lui en tomba presque.

C'était presque comme une mise en scène : tout en haut des marches en marbre dans le rayonnement du grand lustre venait d'apparaître la plus charmante des créatures. La maîtresse de maison portait une robe moulante gris perle qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Son corps parfait était mis en valeur au possible, les yeux se perdirent d'ailleurs le long de la fente qui montait le long d'une magnifique jambe fuselée... puis sur ces hanches sculptées pour l'amour et que dire de ce décolleté...

Bien évidemment Regina portait elle aussi un masque. Celui-ci était en dentelle noire, travaillé avec de petites perles de rivière et des plumes noires comme jais. Et comment décrire ses lèvres ? Rouges carmin, elles étaient à elles seules un appel au péché. Robin était loin de la fin de ses surprises quand ces mêmes lèvres s'ouvrirent et qu'une voix grave et chaude le fit frisonner :

-Mesdames, messieurs, bien venus ce soir pour, comme vous l'avez sûrement tous deviné, ce bal masqué... Maestro musique !

Robin hallucinait, c'était un véritable orchestre qui venait de s'installer dans un coin de la pièce et qui entonnait les premières notes de la deuxième valse de Dmitri Shostakovich.

Mary-Margaret et James se mirent immédiatement au milieu de la piste de danse. Robin se retrouvant seul et sans cavalière se tourna donc tout naturellement vers le buffet où des petits fours lui faisaient de l'œil depuis son arrivée dans la luxueuse demeure.

-Vous ne dansez pas ? Demanda la même voix qui avait paralysé son être tout entier quelques secondes plus tôt.

Robin se retourna presque au ralenti pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de cette déesse des temps modernes. Il fut percuté par la beauté des yeux qui l'analysaient derrière le masque en dentelle. Son regard se baissa ensuite sur ces lèvres qui l'obnubilaient déjà, et comble du plaisir, un magnifique sourire y trônait en maître.

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question ? Tout le monde doit s'arracher votre compagnie le temps d'une danse...

-Vous seriez l'un des leurs ? Demanda-t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférant.

-C'est une invitation ?

-Peut-être bien que oui... ou non...

Elle le laissa bredouille devant le buffet et s'en alla discuter avec d'autres invités déhanchant à outrance son corps parfait, si bien que Robin en était persuadé : elle ne faisait cela que pour l'émoustillé. Tout comme elle faisait exprès de lui lancer des regards furtifs mais plus qu'appuyés.

Soudain, les petits fours et vérines n'avaient plus aucun intérêt pour lui. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la styliste, oubliant tout à fait qu'il était là pour affaires, et n'ayant qu'une idée fixe en tête, une seule et unique préoccupation : comment obtenir encore un mot d'elle, un sourire, un regard.

C'est finalement tout à fait par hasard que ses vœux furent réalisés :

Après un bon nombre de danses l'orchestre cessa de jouer et Regina Mills attira toute l'attention sur elle en faisant sonner le cristal de sa coupe de champagne.

-Vous vous dites certainement qu'un bal masqué c'est bien amusant, et les plus coquins d'entre vous y trouvent un attrait tout particulier, mais que diriez vous de pousser l'expérience plus loin. Ces masques que vous portez tous sont un peu le symbole de votre liberté à être quelqu'un d'autre, le temps d'une soirée être différent, ne pas être reconnu. Bien sûr cela est symbolique avec ces masques qui laissent voir assez de votre visage pour que l'on sache qui vous êtes... Mais qu'en est-il quand quand les lumières sont toutes éteintes ? Je vous propose donc un petit jeu. Hommes et femmes séparons-nous chacun dans un angle de la pièce. Quand les lumières seront éteintes libre à vous de faire ce que vous voudrez : rechercher votre moitié, danser avec un ou une inconnue, oser déclarer votre flamme, tout est permis.

A ces mots tous les convives se prirent au jeu et suivirent les instructions de la reine de la soirée. Les lumières s'éteignirent et chacun rit de bon cœur en entendant James lancer dans le noir :

-Je te retrouverai Mary, je te retrouverai toujours !

Robin quand à lui avança dans le noir. Il ne tarda pas à rencontrer une autre personne. Tous deux prirent le parti de ne pas parler tout de suite, laissant leurs sens faire toute la magie. Des doigts fins passèrent sur ses bras, un souffle chaud chatouilla sa joue et puis il sentit ce parfum, ce parfum qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier de si tôt, car il était sûr de cela, c'était celui de Regina Mills. Il se pencha et murmura tout contre l'oreille de la jeune femme :

-Que feriez-vous si vous n'étiez pas l'intouchable Miss Regina Mills en ce moment ?

Un petit rire lui répondit et puis un murmure à peine audible :

-Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à ce que je vous le montre ?

-Peut-être bien que oui... ou non...

Regina devait sourire dans le noir, il le devinait, dans tous les cas la main qu'elle encercla autour de son poignet était délicate et pleine de promesses. Il se laissa guider dans le noir, bousculant quelques couples enlacés au passage et puis une porte s'ouvrit et soudain il n'étaient plus que tous les deux, seuls au monde. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait quand des lèvres charnues vinrent à sa rencontre. Il répondit ensuite à ce baiser gourmand en passant son bras dans le dos de cette mystérieuse créature. Entre deux baisers elle murmurait son prénom, ainsi donc elle savait qui il était et cet intérêt pour sa personne le fit sourire. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Regina, le front contre le sien lui dit :

-Et vous ? Que feriez-vous en cet instant si vous n'étiez pas Monsieur Robin of Locksley ?

-Si je n'étais pas moi, hein... sûrement je commencerai par vous dire à quel point vous êtes enivrante dans cette robe...

-Ahh... et puis ?

-Et puis je passerais certainement mes doigts dans vos cheveux, comme ça...

Il joignit le geste. Ses doigts défirent ensuite le ruban qui maintenait le masque sur son visage, et il poursuivit en enlevant le sien.

-Je vois... et c'est tout ce que vous feriez ?

-En temps normal je serais inquiet du fait que n'importe qui pourrait rentrer ici , mais vu que je ne suis pas moi et que selon toute vraisemblance cette porte a une clef, et bien, je crois bien que ce que je ferai nécessite un peu moins de vêtements et vraiment beaucoup de passion.

C'était certainement la chose la plus folle et inconsciente qu'il avait fait depuis des années mais c'était grisant par dessus ses espérances. Il ferma la porte à clef et presque immédiatement Regina s'élança dans ses bras pendant qu'il faisait glisser sa robe le long de ses épaules découvrant une poitrine parfaite qui semblait attendre sa délivrance.

-Je devrais sérieusement assister à plus de bals masqués à l'avenir... murmura-t-il en soupirant alors que les mains baladeuses de Regina défaisaient les boutons nacrés de sa chemise et les menait vers une danse bien moins innocente qu'une valse.

* * *

 **The End for Today !**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu et aussi que vous aurez des propositions de thèmes à me faire ! Des bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Vous me croirez si je vous dis que cet OS est écrit depuis plus d'une semaine mais que j'ai complètement oublié de le poster? Oui... une vraie tête de linotte! XD**

 **Donc pour aujourd'hui ça sera un OS écrit pour louiselds. C'est du EvilCharming et malgré les apparences il y a bien un happy end... j'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise! Enjoy! *-***

 **Disclamer : OUAT ne m'appartient pas, je fais mon potage avec les personnages mais je ne les possède pas et je ne gagne donc pas d'argent pour écrire cette histoire. La série appartient à ABC et Adam &Eddy.**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **4: A Christmas fairytale**

* * *

Regina s'assit en face de James, à leur table de prédilection dans leur restaurant préféré. Leur couple n'était pas à son heure de gloire ils le savaient bien et plus ils essayaient de s'expliquer à ce sujet plus cela s'empirait.

La vérité était qu'ils étaient trop différents : Regina avait un très fort caractère, était impulsive et ne croyait pas vraiment au bonheur et aux fins heureuses... en tout cas pas pour elle. Au contraire, James était toujours positif quelle que soit la situation, il était tendre, altruiste et la jeune femme ne pensait sincèrement pas le mériter. Le pire dans tout cette histoire était qu'elle l'aimait passionnément , jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose comme cela pour personne. Elle avait combattu ce sentiment de toutes ses forces au départ, la haine bien plus gérable que l'amour, mais quelque chose dans ce prince charmant des temps modernes avait enchanté son cœur et plus aucun moyen de s'en dépêtrer.

Mais voilà, pour elle le conte de fées ne se terminerait certainement pas par « et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », pas quand le destin avait visiblement une dent contre elle. Elle regarda James qui s'installait lui aussi. Elle essayait de mémoriser chaque trait de son visage parfait : sa mâchoire où elle avait posé mille et un baisers fiévreux, ses lèvres qui s'habillaient si parfaitement d'un sourire pour elle, ses yeux bleus comme le ciel qui ne voyaient souvent qu'elle... et pourtant il fallait quitter tout cela :

-James ?

-Oui chérie ?

-Il faut vraiment que l'on parle.

~EQ~

Regina regardait la neige tomber à grands flocons depuis la fenêtre du séjour. Elle aurait trouvé ce spectacle attrayant si son cœur n'était pas en berne comme en ce moment. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se sentir ainsi alors qu'elle avait clairement été celle à déclencher cette rupture, mais à l'instant même où elle avait mis les pieds hors de ce restaurant elle n'avait plus eu la moindre étincelle de joie et d'espoir en elle.

C'était entièrement de sa faute si elle passerait ce Noël toute seule et certainement le restant des Noëls à venir. Qui d'autre que James pourrait l'aimer ? Personne.

Sans grande conviction elle décora le sapin qui trônait dans le salon et puis elle s'obligea à se mettre aux fourneaux. Cuisiner l'avait toujours aidée à se vider l'esprit et puis l'envie d'un bon repas chaud la tenaillait alors que depuis une semaine elle avait à peine grignoté quelques restes. Cela était presque pathétique de s'installer seule à table et de se servir une généreuse part de dinde aux marrons avec en fond sonore de vieux chants de Noël, mais au moins cela pouvait sembler une alternative convenable à son apitoiement.

Son repas terminé, elle se planta devant le téléphone avec l'envie d'appeler Zelena, mais l'idée de la déranger alors que sa sœur se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde pour un voyage avec ses amies l'en dissuada. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire deux mots, que Zelena qui la connaissait par cœur aurait tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait. Zelena n'avait pas besoin de porter ses fardeaux, surtout que la connaissant elle prendrait le premier avion pour les États Unis juste pour la serrer dans ses bras. Non, cette fois ci elle devrait se débrouiller seule pour ne pas sombrer et quel meilleur moyen pour ça que le travail ?

Sans plus attendre elle se mit à son bureau et jusqu'à une heure avancée elle rédigea des dossiers, compléta des bilans annuels, cacheta des courriers urgents et rédigea de nouveaux contrats pour son équipe à la mairie. La responsabilité d'être maire saurait peut être la maintenir à flot...

Il était déjà nuit sombre quand elle se leva engourdie de sa neige tombait toujours dehors. Dans quelques minutes ce serait Noël. Peut être serait-ce le bon moment pour faire un vœux :

-Je voudrais juste être heureuse pour une fois... murmura-t-elle, le visage de James se dessinant immédiatement dans ses pensées.

Elle regarda la trotteuse avancer et enfin minuit sonna. Elle tombait de fatigue et n'ayant pas vraiment le cœur à la « fête », et encore moins quelque chose à souhaiter ou quelqu'un avec qui le faire, elle se prépara à monter se coucher. Elle n'eut pas posé le pied sur la première marche que des coups résonnèrent à sa porte. Surprise, elle s'avança dans le vestibule, s'attendant à trouver une chorale de Noël devant sa porte et préparant déjà quelque pièces pour vite les faire taire.

Elle ouvrit la porte et son cœur manqua un battement :

-James ?!

-Gina... je sais que tu ne veux probablement pas de moi ici, mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Après cela, libre à toi de fermer définitivement la porte sur nous...

James était à peine vêtu et pourtant il ne semblait pas sentir le froid glacial et n'était pas non plus dérangé par la neige qui tombait sur lui sans relâche. Ses joues rougies par le froid et l'excitation eurent raison de Regina et elle se décala sur le côté pour le laisser entrer.

Sans dire un mot elle alla lui chercher une serviette et des vêtements secs qu'il avait oublié dans son armoire, et puis elle l'attendit dans le salon après avoir préparé une tisane bien chaude.

James revint quelques minutes plus tard les joues toujours rougies. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de Regina et puis, malgré le fait qu'elle ait les yeux baissés, il commença :

-Je sais que toi et moi nous sommes tout ce qu'il y a de plus opposé, et même si cela a pu parfois nous jouer de mauvais tours, je crie au monde entier que c'est là notre force. Je sais aussi que la véritable raison de notre rupture c'est que tu as peur. Peur de ne pas être assez, de ne pas être juste, de ne pas avoir le droit au bonheur... et si jusqu'à maintenant j'ai pu te laisser croire cela j'en suis désolé car à mon sens tu es la personne qui mérite le plus d'être heureuse, tu es la personne la plus magnifique et sincèrement humaine que je connaisse... et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que je n'aurais jamais le temps de lister que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es la plus belle chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée, tu es l'air que je respire, l'eau que je bois et le ciel qui me guide.

Cette phrase si romantique, presque dégoulinante de romantisme à vrai dire, et tellement ''James'', la fit sourire faiblement :

-Regina je t'en prie regarde moi...

Il s'agenouilla face à elle et releva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Des larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues pâles et il les essuya doucement tout en murmurant :

-Je connais celle que tu es... je t'aime telle que tu es et personne, tu m'entends, personne ne sera jamais aussi bien que toi pour moi. Tu es ma fin heureuse, il n'y aura jamais que toi.

Elle avait tant envie de le croire, vraiment... elle qui savait toujours garder la tête froide n'avait plus aucune idée cohérente dans son esprit en cet instant. James qui suivait ses pensées sans aucun soucis murmura encore un dernier mot qui eut raison d'elle :

-Je peux y croire pour nous deux... et je t'apprendrais à le faire aussi. Mais je t'en supplie laisse-moi t'aimer.

Elle glissa au sol et s'élança dans ses bras déjà ouverts, retrouvant enfin la place qui était la sienne. Elle avait été stupide en pensant pouvoir vivre sans lui, vraiment stupide. La main rassurante dans son dos et le millier de papillons dans son ventre que cela provoquait en était la preuve.

-Je t'aime toi, aussi idiot et niais de romantisme que tu sois... rit-elle doucement.

-Je ne dis pas que j'aime être traité d'idiot mais ton fort caractère m'avait manqué ma reine... Joyeux Noël !

-Joyeux Noël James !

Elle plongea sur ses lèvres tout en serrant ses bras autour de son cou. Peut être que finalement elle pourrait écrire cette phrase à la fin de leur histoire :

« Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... »

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Je me suis lancée dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic OutlawQueen, mais en attendant je vous rappelle que vous pouvez me proposer des thèmes pour que j'écrive un OS pour vous dans ce recueil. Peu importe le ship, l'histoire que vous voulez, je répondrai présente. Ça vaut aussi pour ceux qui avaient déjà proposé un thème !;-) Bref tous à vos reviews, MP ! Vous pouvez aussi me contacter sur Twitter et Instagram → Vivichan10_OQ**

 **Des bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Je remercie du fond du coeur Reinette pour l'idée de cet OS, je commençais à désespérer de ne plus avoir de thèmes proposés par vous... Je vous rappelle donc que j'attends toujours de vos nouvelles pour des propositions de thèmes, sur tous les ship, sur OUAT bien évidemment, et dans tout genre de situations... *-***

 **Le thème de cet OS est: Regina et Robin vivent un grand moment de solitude devant les Charmings...**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **/!\Warning: ce chapitre est rated M/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **5: Les enfants ont toujours le chic de vous mettre dans l'embarras...**

* * *

Comme à son habitude Henry se jeta littéralement sur le dessert que lui servait sa grand-mère Snow White. Il reçut d'ailleurs la correction muette de sa mère que lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire, mais il passa outre et mordit joyeusement dans sa part de tarte.

Au contraire, Roland ne sembla même pas remarquer le délicieux fondant aux trois chocolats dans son assiette. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout...

Comme toutes les semaines, les Charmings avaient invité Emma, Hook, Regina, Robin et les enfants pour un énième repas en famille. Comme toutes les semaines, la bonne humeur et les blagues en tout genre fusaient et pourtant le petit bonhomme ne s'était pas déridé de tout le repas. Un peu inquiète Snow, qui reprenait place à table, lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tout va bien Roland ? Tu préférerais peut être une glace ?

Les yeux du garçonnet s'inondèrent de larmes et il vint trouver refuge dans les bras de Regina, qui impuissante lui caressa ses douces boucles brune et le serra fort contre son cœur. Entre deux sanglots déchirants, Roland hoqueta :

-Est-ce que Papa et toit vous allez vous séparer ?

-Non bien sûr que non ! Le rassura Regina sans comprendre où il avait pu dénicher une idée pareille.

-Alors pourquoi vous vous disputiez hier soir ? tu criais vraiment très fort...

Regina comprenant enfin de quoi il en retournait leva les yeux vers Robin, rougissant à vue d'œil, certaine que toute la tablée avait suivi le même cheminement de pensée qu'elle...

~OQ~

 _Flashback :_

-Robin... les enfants sont juste à côté... marmonna Regina alors qu'elle sentait distinctement les mains de Robin se faire baladeuses dans son dos.

-Ils dorment... ils n'entendront rien... lui assura-t-il avant de venir mordiller son oreille, la désarmant alors totalement face à son attaque.

La brune se retourna et vint embrasser avec passion les lèvres de Robin. Que les enfants puissent les entendre lui était déjà sort de la tête, maintenant tout ce qui l'inquiétait c'était de faire sauvagement l'amour à son compagnon et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de prendre son pied.

Une petite bataille de prise de pouvoir débuta. C'était à celui qui surplomberait l'autre, celui qui aurait le contrôle de leurs baisers, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'est Regina qui céda la première. Elle adorait le pouvoir mais avec Robin elle avait toujours préféré qu'il s'occupe d'elle, qu'il prenne les rennes, il n'y avait que lui pour la rendre vulnérable au possible et elle adorait ça...

Elle le laissa donc la déshabiller et se retint de justesse de gémir bruyamment quand il remonta le long de son corps entièrement nu, la couvrant de baisers humides et de morsures qui laisseraient sans aucun doute des marques rougeâtres sur sa peau hâlée. Robin revint à ses lèvres qu'il emprisonna doucement, laissant à ses mains le loisir de faire ce qu'elles voulaient, à savoir palper ses seins, cajoler la peau de son ventre...

L'une de ses mains descendit plus bas et d'un sourire enjôleur il dit en touchant son sexe humide :

-C'est que Madame est pressée...

Il se leva et commença à se déshabiller face à une Regina excitée au plus haut degré qui se mordait les lèvres en suivant ses gestes lents à dessin, juste pour la faire languir un peu plus. Elle se releva sur ses coudes pour en avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble et dit de son ton royal :

-On ne fait pas attendre une reine, voleur...

-Rien de tel n'est écrit dans mon code d'honneur... et puis je suis certain que son altesse aime secrètement cela que d'attendre... lui fit-il remarquer sans le moins du monde se dépêcher.

A bout de nerfs, Regina se leva aussi du lit et vint lui arracher sa chemise pour ensuite l'entraîner dans une chute vertigineuse jusqu'au matelas. Les yeux dans les yeux, le cœur haletant, ils étaient comme une bombe à retardement. Regina l'amorça d'une seule phrase qui résonna dans la grande chambre comme l'ordre d'une reine, oui, mais plus comme la supplique d'une amante :

-Prends moi.

Il plaqua les deux bras de Regina au dessus de sa tête, les maintenant fermement d'une seule main, l'autre toute occupée à faire rouler l'un de ses mamelons entre ses doigts. Il mordilla son cou et sans plus de cérémonies la pénétra d'un puissant coup de reins. Prévenant, il étouffa le cri de Regina dans un baiser endiablé, et redoubla d'efforts pour la faire flancher au plus vite.

Le rythme effréné de ses va-et-viens faisait déjà perdre la tête à la brunette mais c'est réellement le changement de position qui la fit chavirer sur la pente glissante du plaisir, là où nul retour est possible. Pour ce faire il la fit basculer dos à lui, tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux alors qu'il continuait à la pénétrer de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus profondément.

Regina s'accrochait péniblement en s'agrippant aux draps de soie et finit totalement par lâcher prise, ne s'arrêtant pas aux simples gémissements mais à de véritables cris, car le pouce de Robin commença à tracer des cercles sur son clitoris.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle en sentant l'onde de plaisir la traverser de part en part. Et ce n'était pourtant que le début de la nuit...

~OQ~

-Et tu disais sans arrêt : « Robin ! Je t'en supplie ! », continua Roland alors que Regina et Robin se trouvaient dans l'incapacité de parler sous le choc.

Regina eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de venir lui plaquer la main sur la bouche avant que toute leur vie sexuelle ne soit dévoilée au grand jour et pire encore... devant Snow White !

-Mon chéri ce n'était pas une dispute... c'était... essaya-t-elle d'expliquer sans succès.

Henry, du chocolat tout autour de la bouche lâcha sa fourchette d'un air dégoûté et s'exclama :

-Sérieusement les gars ?! Moi qui suis parti l'autre jour de chez Emma pour éviter ce genre de situations ! Vous êtes dégoûtants !

Regina encore plus honteuse ne savait plus où se mettre. Surtout que Henry n'en avait pas encore fini:

-Roland... c'est assez étonnant je te l'accorde, mais Maman ne criait pas de colère ou de tristesse... elle était même plutôt contente... tu comprendras plus tard, quand on t'aura expliqué la vie des abeilles et des petits oiseaux...

Roland qui n'y comprenait rien, fut rassuré par les mains jointes de ses parents et s'en retourna donc à son dessert qu'il dévora en deux secondes chrono. Robin pour sa part s'amusait de la situation, tous les adultes de la table semblaient gênés au mieux, choqués au pire et la tête de Regina valait tout l'or du monde.

-Je peux vous assurer qu'on en parlera jusqu'à Noël prochain, rit Emma voyant que la mairesse rougissait encore plus si cela était possible.

-Essayez donc Swan, siffla Regina, et je parlerai de votre satanée tendance à vous éclipser des réunions administratives avec le Guyliner !

Ce fut au tour de la Sauveuse de rougir et se croyant intelligente Snow dit tout joyeusement :

-Allons, après tout ce n'est jamais que du sexe...

Si les enfants ont toujours le chic de vous mettre dans l'embarras, Snow White l'aurait toujours pour mettre le pied dans le plat.

The End

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est tout pour moi, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ! Des gros bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello !**

 **Woooh ! Ce fut une sacrée aventure pour écrire cet OS ! Je suis en plein déménagement et du coup je devais certainement être bien fatiguée car je l'ai réécrit deux fois entièrement car je n'étais jamais satisfaite du résultat... Je remercie willow141 qui d'un seul mot à tout débloqué et je remercie aussi le guest qui a demandé cet OS !**

 **Le thème imposé : Quelque chose se passant pendant le Missing Year, OutlawQueen !**

 **J'espère que le résultat final sera à votre goût ! Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **6: Don't be stubborn**

* * *

Cela avait été une mauvaise idée dès le début. Se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain à la recherche de cette satanée dague qui pourrait la libérer de ce bracelet que lui avait mis de force la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest à l'issue de leur première entrevue. Regina se trouvait sans magie et sans celle-ci ils perdaient le seul avantage qu'ils avaient pour se défendre et déjouer les plans de la sorcière. Enfin bref, c'était tout simplement déraisonné de se séparer quand, déjà, les troupes étaient fatiguées, découragées et manquaient cruellement de cohésion. C'était ainsi revenir dans la Forêt Enchantée après tant d'années à Storybrooke avait réveillé d'anciens conflits et engagé de nouveaux. Et puis c'était devenue un véritable cauchemar pour Regina quand elle s'était retrouvée associée de force aux Charmings et ce satané voleur... ce... ce Robin Hood. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, tout cela était à cause d'elle, si elle n'avait pas baissé sa garde ce fragment de seconde, jamais sa sœur n'aurait réussi à la piéger de la sorte et la laisser sans magie... et tout le monde se démenait pour l'aider...

Ils marchaient depuis des heures dans la forêt, il faisait froid, leurs pas étaient ralentis par des racines immenses et des ronces venimeuses, et comme si ce n'était pas assez pénible ainsi, Snow et Charming trouvaient encore le moyen de l'agacer encore plus avec leur espoir à tout va et leur psychologie de comptoir. _« On va trouver une solution », « Tout finira par s'arranger »,_ et elle en passait des meilleures... Foutaises ! Comment penser que tout allait aller mieux quand leur seul espoir pour résoudre ce foutoir était de trouver une dague, qui avait toujours été considérée comme un mythe, dans un coin perdu de la forêt et sans magie ? Comment avoir encore de l'espoir quand la moitié de leur famille se trouvait dans un autre monde sans aucun souvenir d'eux, perdus à tout jamais et que Zelena en avait aussi bien à leur passé à eux tous qu'à leur futur ?

Dans sa longue vie de malheur elle avait souvent pensé à abandonner, à se laisser aller à l'apitoiement et à la défaite et pourtant elle n'avait jamais cédé... Mais aujourd'hui... A quoi bon s'obstiner quand son sort douloureux étaient clairement écrit dans les étoiles ?

Même l'idée de détruire sa sœur diabolique n'était plus un moteur pour continuer à se battre... elle avait tout perdu déjà et il fallait qu'elle se l'admette : Zelena était plus puissante qu'elle, c'était un fait.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas entendu que les Charmings voulaient s'installer là pour la nuit, ce n'est que la main de Robin Hood sur son bras qui la fit stopper, se retournant violemment vers celui qui avait osé la toucher :

-Bas les pattes si vous ne voulez pas finir rôti !

Le voleur ne répondit rien, à quoi bon. Il avait appris à ne pas se formaliser de ces phrases incendiaires, à ne pas répondre et à attendre que la carapace de la reine se brise d'elle-même. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva, quand Regina, se rendant compte de sa susceptibilité déplacée, lui dit en baissant légèrement le regard :

-Pardon... j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et vous m'avez surprise...

Il hocha la tête et s'en retourna à la récolte de bois pour leur feu de camp. Regina soupira et se laissa tomber sur une pierre en roulant des yeux. Un vrai cauchemar...

-Snow chérie peux-tu me passer la gourde ? Demanda Charming d'un ton mielleux.

Son épouse la lui amena et l'embrassa tendrement... Regina avait envie de vomir. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une pause pour sa santé mentale. Elle décida donc de construire sa tente et de s'y enfermer pour le reste de la soirée. Mais voilà, quand elle leva le poignet pour faire apparaître une tente qui tiendrait plus d'un palace que d'un simple refuge, rien ne se produisit. Elle réitéra l'expérience et au bout de quelques tentatives infructueuses elle siffla de frustration. Comment pouvait-elle avoir oublié ce satané bracelet ?

-Vous savez ce n'est pas si grave... dit Robin en posant le bois au milieu d'un cercle de pierres plates.

-Pas si grave ! Non mais je rêve ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais la magie c'est tout ce que j'ai !

-J'en doute... sourit-il.

C'était gentil de sa part, mais elle devait rester énervée, au moins il ne verrait pas à quel point elle était effrayée ainsi démunie de ses pouvoirs. Elle lui lança donc un regard noir et défit le sac qui contenait un tente. Ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué non ?

Elle se débattit quelques minutes avec les piquets, la toile et le cordage, sous le sourire moqueur de Robin. Il fut pris de pitié et s'avança pour l'aider mais elle lui lança :

-Je vais m'en sortir toute seule, pas besoin de l'aide d'un hors la loi pour monter une stupide tente !

-Très bien... comme vous voudrez...

~OQ~

Il pleuvait des cordes, l'orage faisait rage et Regina grelottait sous la tente qu'elle avait monté tant bien que mal et qui pourtant tenait encore debout malgré trois fuites et un piquet en moins. Impossible de dormir dans ces conditions... roulée en boule dans le seul coin encore protégé de la pluie diluvienne. Enfin... il en fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une forte bourrasque de vent n'emporte totalement son modeste abri.

-Génial ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond donnant des coups de pieds furieux dans le tas qui quelques minutes plus tôt lui avait servi de toit.

L'eau coulait sur son corps, elle ne tarda pas à être totalement trempée et elle tomba à genoux au sol, au bord de l'explosion, frissonnante et ruisselante. Tout ce remue ménage dut réveiller Robin, car son visage apparut entre les pans de sa tente :

-Est-ce que tout va bien Mylady ?

-Parfaitement ! Répondit-elle en reprenant contenance et faisant mine de reconstruire sa tente. Le voleur arqua un sourcil et la regarda faire quelques secondes avant de lui dire :

-Si vous voulez il reste un peu de place dans ma tente...

-Combien de fois dois-je vous répéter que je vais m'en sortir très bien toute seule !Exactement à ces mots, la toile lui échappa des mains et s'envola au loin.

-Ne soyez pas butée ! Je vous promet d'être un gentleman...

-Si vous osez en parler à qui que ce soit... elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se contenta de rentrer sous la tente, bien au sec.

Robin se rallongea et il attendait visiblement qu'elle en fasse de même, mais elle ne le pouvait. Rougissant à vue d'œil, elle dit :

-Je... je ne peux pas dormir toute mouillée... je...

-Je ne regarderais pas...allez-y. Répondit Robin en fermant les yeux.

Regina défit sa jupe sans trop de mal, le tissus mouillé tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle l'accrocha dans un coin espérant qu'elle aurait le temps de sécher pour le lendemain et en fit de même avec ses différents jupons et collants. Elle enleva sa chemise en soie noie, priant de tout son cœur que son bustier ne soit pas aussi détrempé que le reste de ses vêtements...

-Et merde... murmura-t-elle.

-Un soucis ?

-C'est juste que... non rien...

Évidemment son bustier était trempé ! Et la tâche se compliquait considérablement... non seulement il était difficile de s'en défaire sans magie, mais presque impossible quand le tissus mouillé collait ainsi à sa peau. Elle défit le nœud qui maintenait le laçage dans son dos et puis dut se faire à l'évidence qu'elle avait perdu la main.

Que faire ?

-Hmmm... est-ce que vous pourriez me donner un coup de main ? Dit-elle presque inaudiblement.

Robin leva une paupière puis l'autre et regarda la magnifique brune dois à lui. Elle ne portait que ses sous vêtements et jamais encore il n'avait pu admirer son corps dans toute sa splendeur, apprécier ses jambes fines halées, le rebondi des ses fesses et ses cheveux noirs tombant en cascade dans son dos.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et vue qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, la reine se retourna pour rencontrer son regard noirci de désir. C'était étrange mais elle appréciait qu'il la regarde ainsi, c'était certainement le seul qui en avait le droit sans se retrouver en cendres et elle ne trouvait rien à y redire. Elle marcha vers lui et s'agenouilla afin qu'il puisse l'aider à délacer son corset. Son souffle se coupa à l'instant où elle sentit les doigts de Robin commencer à passer entre les rubans, les rendant de plus en plus lâches. Et puis le corset tomba, la laissant nue accroupie de dos à Robin. Les mains de ce dernier encore posées sur la peau de son dos.

-Je... je vais refermer mes yeux...

-Robin ?

-Hmmm...

-Je suis désolée d'être telle que je suis... vous savez... impulsive et froide... je n'étais pas comme ça avant... c'est la vie qui a fait de moi ce monstre...

-Vous n'êtes pas un monstre... répondit-il les yeux déjà fermés alors que Regina se retournait, un sourire aux lèvres. Certainement n'aurait-elle pas d'autres occasions de ses laisser aller ainsi, il fallait juste laisser de côté ses blessures et ses peurs un instant... et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se retourna complètement et avançant son visage de celui de Robin. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et un feu d'artifice explosa dans le cœur de Regina quand Robin répondit à ce baiser fiévreux. Les mains du voleur se placèrent tout naturellement sur la taille de la reine alors que cette dernière lui demandait l'accès à sa bouche de la pointe de la langue.

-Je crois que j'ai envie que tu ouvres les yeux... murmura-t-elle.

-Puis-je ? Dit-il en cherchant ses lèvres ses yeux toujours clos.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et lui répondit en lui donnant un doux baiser. C'était si bon de se sentir ainsi désirée, d'avoir l'impression d'être le tout de quelqu'un et soudain cette quête de dague se montrait sous un meilleur jour car elle avait enfin quelque chose pour laquelle lutter.

Le voleur ouvrit les yeux et il admira la merveille qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Cette femme si intrigante cachait tant de mystères, il en découvrait un peu à chaque instant et c'était plus qu'évident maintenant qu'il tombait tout doucement amoureux d'elle.

Regina se mordait les lèvres attendant qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose, soudain inquiète qu'elle n'ait imaginé tout un contexte pour rien...

Et puis les lèvres de Robin fondirent sur sa poitrine et le dos de la brune s'arqua de plaisir. C'était plutôt un bon début pour son tout nouveau conte de fées...

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Alors verdict ?**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui mais je reviendrai le plus vite possible avec les idées de louiseld pour deux autres OS ! Je vous embrasse !**

 **Vivichan10**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui après un bon moment d'absence car j'étais en Italie avec que très peu d'internet, mais rassurez-vous je reviens avec de l'avance dans mes écrits ce qui est plutôt bon signe pour vous! ;-)**

 **Cet OS est une commande de louiseld que je remercie tout particulièrement pour ses nombreuses contributions à ce recueil et sa fidélité à toute épreuve! *-***

 **le thème était que le père de Regina et Robin aient une discussion quand ils sont aux enfers.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas. Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **7: Goodbyes in Hell**

* * *

Henry Mills Senior se tenait en équilibre au bord du gouffre rempli de flammes des enfers. Cora, sa femme l'y avait poussé jusqu'à ses derniers retranchements soit disant pour protéger Regina, mais la vérité était qu'il serait bien plus facile de manipuler leur fille quand il ne serait plus là pour veiller sur elle et que son âme brûlerait pour l'éternité.

Soudain, un cri retentit dans la grande caverne, il reconnut immédiatement la voix désespérée de sa Regina chérie :

-Non mère ! Laissez-le partir !

-Regina tu devrais être partie d'ici, tu devrais être partie sur ce bateau pour ta sécurité et celle de ceux que tu aimes... Je t'en prie quitte ces lieux... dit Cora en se tournant vers Regina, Henry fils et ce... Robin Hood.

-Non reste Regina ! C'est un leurre ! La contra son mari avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Je ne suis pas revenue pour sauver mes amis, je suis revenue pour sauvez tout le monde... affirma la petite brune ce qui montrait à quel point elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois que Henry l'avait vue, soit quand elle lui avait ôté la vie.

Regina chercha de raisonner sa mère mais cette dernière, et sans un regard pour celui qui avait partagé sa vie dans le passé, leva le bras et les flammes entourèrent le vieil homme. Regina, désespérée cria de toutes ses forces et tenta de s'approcher de lui mais elle fut arrêtée par des flammes magiques qui bloquèrent sa progression.

-J'espère que tu comprendras... et Cora s'évanouit en un nuage de fumée violette.

Robin par instinct se plaça aux côtés de Regina, la serrant contre lui alors que les flammes tourbillonnaient de plus en plus vite autour de son père. En larmes et appuyée contre lui comme si ses pas se dérobaient sous elle, elle dit :

-Papa, je suis tellement désolée...

Mais les flammes à la surprise générale disparurent et un pont de pierre apparut devant eux. Tout au bout de ce pont on voyait une forte lumière, comme un autre monde où les oiseaux chantaient et où tout semblait si paisible...

-C'est là qu'est ma place dit Henry avant de revenir versa sa fille : je sais quelle était mon affaire non résolue... c'était toi.

-Moi ?

-Pendant longtemps j'ai laissé ta mère t'éloigner de celle que tu es vraiment... mais maintenant tu es libre et je n'ai jamais été si fier.

-Salut... dit Henry d'une voix hésitante en s'avançant vers son grand-père.

Ce dernier regarda le jeune-homme qui lui faisait face, puis regarda tout l'amour dans les yeux de Regina quand ils s'étaient posés sur lui et il comprit. Heureux plus que jamais et pour en avoir la certitude le vieil homme dit :

-Est-ce que c'est... ?

-C'est ton petit-fils, Henry. Répondit avec émotion Regina, laissant son fils s'approcher de son grand-père.

-Merci grand-père pour avoir cru en elle comme je le fais...

-Merci... Henry... pour avoir été là quand je ne le pouvais pas... sourit-il sous les yeux attendris de Regina.

-Papa, je voudrais aussi te présenter Robin... lui et moi nous sommes... balbutia Regina en passant son regard de celui qui l'avait élevée à son âme-soeur.

-Je suis si content pour toi Regina !

Henry père serra joyeusement la main de Robin et lui fit signe pour qu'ils discutent un peu à l'écart. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui mais il tenait vraiment à avoir cette discussion avec l'homme qui semblait la rendre si heureuse.

-Ne vous en faites pas je ne vais pas vous faire la scène du père qui menace de mort tout jeune-homme qui s'approcherait de trop près à sa fille chérie... Regina sait très bien se défendre toute seule et j'ai entièrement confiance en son jugement vous concernant... Non, ce que je voudrais c'est savoir si elle va bien, pour que je puisse partir tranquille...

-Votre fille est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Elle a eu le courage de laisser de côté sa vengeance et ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui dépasse tous les mots. Je l'aime plus que tout.

-Je vois, sourit Henry en se tournant rapidement vers sa fille et son petit-fils. Il était si heureux de la voir si épanouie, avec sa propre famille, entourée d'amour et de loyauté.

-A mon tour de vous demander quelque chose, dit Robin baissant d'un ton, préférant garder la surprise intacte pour plus tard, quand ils seraient loin de cet enfer, au sens propre comme figuré.

-Je vous écoute...

-Pourrais-je vous demander la main de Regina ? Ais-je votre bénédiction pour faire d'elle ma femme ?

-Bien entendu que vous l'avez, je n'ai besoin de voir que son sourire pour savoir que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Les deux hommes revinrent souriants vers leur famille et après avoir serré Regina et Henru contre son cœur, Henry Senior s'avança sur le pont de pierre. Il ne se retourna qu'au dernier moment et murmura :

-Prenez bien soin d'elle...

Il sourit une dernière fois et avança vers la lumière. Regina entourée de ses deux hommes fondit en larmes, consolée que par l'étreinte de son fils et les baisers de Robin sur le somment de son crâne. Ils finirent par quitter la caverne pour rejoindre les autres et Regina demanda :

-De quoi avez-vous discuté tous les deux ?

-Oh... de choses et d'autres mais principalement de toi...

-Hmm... dit elle suspicieusement en analysant le visage de son compagnon pour y déceler le moindre indice mais rien. Robin était extrêmement doué pour lui cacher des choses, et plus particulièrement des surprises.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et en fit de même avec Henry et ils avancèrent tranquillement dans les rues rougeâtres du Storybrooke infernal.

Depuis le Mont Olympe, Henry voyait sa petite famille et souriait, la paix de son cœur enfin retrouvée, il le savait, sa petite fille chérie serait heureuse plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été...

Les mois et les années passaient si vite ici, en quelques battements de cils il put assister depuis sa demeure céleste, au mariage de Robin et Regina, la naissance de leur petite fille Archer, la rencontre de Henry avec sa future femme, la remise de diplôme de Roland et tous ces petits instants qui font de la vie quelque chose de magique...

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, pour ma part j'attends avec impatience vos réactions et reviews ! *-***

 **Je vous fais de beaux gros bisous, à très vite !**

 **Vivichan10**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Me revoilà (et oui j'ai fait vite!)!**

 **De nouveau ce chapitre m'a été proposé par louiseld, j'espère avoir fait honneur à son idée qui me plaisait beaucoup. Ici, Robin et Regina se rencontrent à Neverland, et je n'en dis pas plus pour pas trop vous révéler la suite! *-***

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **8- Coup de foudre à Neverland**

* * *

Regina s'était cachée un peu à l'écart du campement de Pan et de ses enfants perdus. Si elle avait attendu les Charmings pour sauver son fils, Henry serait certainement devenu adulte avant qu'ils ne se décident à intervenir. Elle avait donc pris les choses en main et avait profité de la tombée de la nuit pour s'éclipser sans un bruit. Le campement n'avait pas été bien difficile à trouver, surtout grâce à toute cette musique de transe et les cris des jeunes garçons. Sons plan était simple, les prendre par surprise, les asperger de boules de flammes, récupérer son petit prince et quitter cette île de malheur. Oui tout était parfait, elle attendait juste le bon moment pour passer à l'attaque...

 _Crack !_

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous pourriez pas faire moins de bruit ! S'exclama Regina en se tournant vers l'homme qui avait produit ce craquement sinistre en marchant sur une branche de pin. C'était par ailleurs un très bel homme... mais il l'agaçait déjà avec son arc et ses flèches et son air hautain alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle en mimant le signe du silence.

-Je vous jure que si vous faites foirer mon plan, je vous empalerai moi-même sur votre propre arc !

-Votre plan ?! Et le mien alors ?!

-J'ai la priorité ! Mon fils a été enlevé par Pan ! S'exclama Regina.

-J'ai la priorité ! MON fils a été enlevé par Pan ! Répondit l'homme en pointant sa poitrine du doigt.

Regina sembla être étonnée par cette information. Elle le dévisagea, essayant de se faire une opinion de cet homme aux magnifiques yeux bleus sans vraiment savoir quoi en penser. Finalement, elle décida qu'il pourrait être utile pour récupérer Henry puisqu'il était lui aussi animé par la détermination que seuls des parents peuvent avoir. Elle lui tendit donc la main et murmura :

-Regina Mills

-Robin Hood...

-Un voleur ?

-La méchante reine...

-Je préfère Regina... Tâchez juste de ne pas rester au milieu de mon chemin.

-Je n'en rêverai pas...

D'un commun accord ils avancèrent sans un bruit écartant les lianes et se soutenant pour chevaucher les immenses racines ils s'approchèrent en un rien de temps. Ils auraient pu crier victoire si seulement ils n'avaient pas senti dans leur dos les pointes affûtées de lances. Regina fut prise de court par cette embuscade, elle ne réussit même pas à se défendre quand deux bracelets furent attachés de force à ses poignets et avant même qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quelque chose, un coup puissant l'assomma à l'arrière du crâne. La dernière chose vision qu'elle eut avant de tomber à la renverse fut celle de Robin, évanoui, enchaîné et traîné par deux garçons perdus. Et puis le trou noir.

~OQ~

-Regina... Regina ! Réveillez-vous !

Regina grogna. Qui donc se permettait de la réveillez alors qu'elle dormait si bien ? La voix grave et chaude recommença de plus belle jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse finalement par ouvrir les paupières. Le décor autour d'elle lui était totalement inconnu... et puis son enlèvement lui revint à l'esprit et elle comprit que Robin et elle s'étaient retrouvés pendus dans des cages en osier suspendues à une bonne dizaine de mètres du sol. Ils partageaient tous deux une cage minuscule et maintenant qu'elle était tout à fait réveillée elle réalisa s'être avachie sur son compagnon de cellule :

-Oh... excusez-moi... dit-elle en se retranchant au plus loin de lui, rougissant sans aucune raison valable.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, loin de là... mais les garçons perdus sont partis chasser. Il ne reste que trois gardiens pour nous et certainement pour nos enfants... Nous devrions tenter quelque chose tant que nous avons cet avantage...

Regina voyait en effet une cage semblable à la leur de l'autre côté de la clairière. Elle vit aussi les trois gardiens et fit un tour complet du panorama pour calculez leurs chances de réussite.

-Est-ce que vous me faites confiance ? Demanda Robin.

Elle avait plus d'un milliard de raison de ne pas se fier à lui. En tête de liste : c'était un voleur, et en plus elle ne le connaissait même pas. Il pourrait très bien profiter de la situation de mille et une façons et pourtant elle acquiesça, prête à lui confier sa vie et celle de Henry.

-J'ai un plan mais ça ne va pas vous plaire...

En effet l'idée de se jeter dans le vide dans l'espoir de se faire rattraper par les branches magiques du saule auquel ils étaient pendus ne lui fit pas particulièrement plaisir... mais encore une fois contre toute attente elle se laissa aller à la confiance. Robin attrapa sa main, il avait les mains bien plus douces et délicates que ce qu'elle se serait attendu d'un voleur qui vivait au milieu des bois... bref ! Ils s'élancèrent presque sans hésiter dans le vide.

Les yeux de Regina se fermèrent par instinct et elle guetta le moment où son corps se briserait sur le sol et pourtant une douce impression de flottement lui fit réaliser que, non , elle n'était pas morte et que l'idée folle du voleur avait fonctionné. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Robin et à son beau regard bleu. Elle pourrait vite s'habituer à chercher son regard à chacune de ses victoires désormais...

Leurs mains étaient encore jointes, tous les deux l'avaient remarqué mais ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour penser ce à quoi cela pourrait les mener tous les deux. Cela aurait été une folie de se pencher sur ces sentiments inexplicables que tous deux ressentaient alors que les trois gardes couraient vers eux pour les empêcher de s'enfuir.

-Ok... et maintenant ? Demanda paniquée la reine tout à fait démunie sans sa magie.

-Et maintenant on improvise...

-Pardon ?!

Mais déjà les garçons perdus arrivaient à eux. Regina roula au sol pour éviter une flèche empoisonnée. Elle trouva une branche au sol et l'envoya à Robin qui se battait déjà à mains nues avec l'un des adolescents. Le voleur trouva le temps de lui sourire et se relança dans la bataille.

Un des garçons perdus tomba assommé par Robin. Regina était toute occupée, elle, à se battre en se souvenant des gestes que lui avait enseigné des années plus tôt Daniel... Robin qui en était finalement venu à bout avec son deuxième adversaire se tourna vers la reine et s'exclama :

-Un peu d'aide Mylady ?

-Ces sales gosses s'en sont pris à la mauvaise personne en enlevant mon fils. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule !

Et à ces mots elle remonta ses manches et donna un énorme coup de poing en plein visage du malheureux qui s'était mesuré à elle en la pensant vulnérable.

-Tu pourras remercier Pan pour ça ! Souviens toi que personne, vraiment personne, ne s'en prend à moi et encore moins à mon fils !

Robin la regarda ébahi. Cette femme était vraiment pleine de surprises et il commençait à énormément l'apprécier. Il devrait tout de même penser à se méfier d'elle et à ne surtout pas l'énerver... pensa-t-il avec un sourire peint sur le visage alors qu'elle faisait rouler le corps assommé de son assaillant sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse passer sans encombres. Regina lui rendit immédiatement son sourire le plus radieux, un peu comme si elle l'avait toujours connu.

-Et maintenant allons chercher nos garçons ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'autre côté de la clairière et cria de toutes ses forces :

-Henry ! Henry mon chéri, dis-moi que tu es là ! Henry !

-Maman ! Je... Je vais bien !

-Est-ce que tu es avec un petit garçon ?

-Oui ! Roland...

Regina et Robin soupirèrent de soulagement et aussi vite qu'ils le purent, ils firent descendre la cage au sol. Deux petites têtes brunes sortirent en trombe et se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs parents. Jamais Regina n'avait été aussi soulagée de sentir Henry lové contre elle. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front et suivant les conseils avisés de Robin ils quittèrent rapidement le campement sans demander leur reste.

Après avoir récupéré les Charmings et leur pirate de compagnie ils embarquèrent tous sur le Jolly Rogers et s'empressèrent de quitter cette île maudite.

Épuisés, Henry et Roland s'étaient endormis comme des masses dans la cale du bateau. Les Chamings discutaient tout en partageant un repas sur le pont principal, mais Regina préféra s'éloigner un peu. Elle regardait l'immense étendue devant ses yeux et soupira en réussissant enfin à se débarrasser de son bracelet maintenant que la magie de Pan n'avait plus d'emprise sur elle aussi loin de l'île. La magie circula à nouveau dans ses veines exactement comme si tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Des pas résonnèrent derrière elle, Robin s'accouda lui aussi à la barrière du bateau et lui demanda :

-Mylady... est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous me semblez bien soucieuse...

-Je... c'est juste la pression qui s'évanouit...

Elle explosa en larmes. Ces larmes d'inquiétude qu'elle n'avait pas pleurées parce qu'elle devait d'abord penser à récupérer son fils sans faillir une seule seconde. Si elle l'avait perdu certainement serait-elle morte, rongée par la peine.

C'était inattendu, mais les bras de Robin l'encerclèrent. Elle se tendit à ce contact qu'elle n'avait, pour ainsi dire jamais revécu depuis Daniel, mais bien vite elle s'abandonna à cette étreinte. Elle alla même jusqu'à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Robin.

-On est pas obligé de mettre des mots dessus... mais je crois bien que je sens quelque chose en moi qui ne cherche que toi... dit Regina, comme si elle attendait que Robin dise ou fasse quelque chose, pour savoir si elle n'était pas la seule à avoir son monde tout entier bouleversé par leur rencontre.

-Je t'ai attendue toute ma vie... dit Robin en capturant ses lèvres à nouveau mais cette fois-ci avec passion.

L'amour ne répond à aucune loi. Il peut survenir n'importe quand et n'importe où et quand il surgit dans nos cœur il ne faut pas plus d'un battement de cils pour savoir que c'est le seul, le grand, l'unique. Regina et Robin en faisaient les frais en cet instant... un vrai coup de foudre à Neverland.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai ce qu'il me reste dans mon chapeau, mais en tout cas je peux vous assurer que ça ne saurait tarder! ;-)**

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà ! Ce petit OS est un peu spécial ! Enfin ce qui est spécial c'est le ship : Emma X Robin. Il m'a été proposé par Reinette, il s'agit d'un UA qui pourrait se passer dans le wish realm, Emma n'est jamais devenue la Sauveuse etc...**

 **Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **9- You were a thief you stole my heart**

* * *

La princesse Emma se balançait distraitement à la balançoire que son père avait fait construire il y avait bien des années pour elle. Elle avait eu une enfance des plus heureuses, ses deux parents l'avaient choyée et adorée comme la huitième merveille du monde, mais maintenant qu'Emma avait 28 ans elle rêvait d'aventure. Elle avait tenu jusqu'alors son rôle de princesse à la perfection, elle s'était mariée avec Neal, qui malheureusement l'avait bien vite quittée pour l'autre monde, elle avait eu Henry bien sûr et avait de manière générale toujours respecté le code princier à la lettre... mais elle s'ennuyait terriblement. Combien de fois ses parents lui avaient parlé de leurs aventures dans les bois ? Contre la méchante reine, pour la liberté du royaume... Ils avaient chevauché des nuits et jours durant, s'étaient battus à l'épée, avaient vécu dans des tentes et Dieu sait encore quoi... Emma pour sa part avait été surprotégée, elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de sortir seule, de jouer dans le parc sans surveillance et encore moins dans la forêt. Ses parents répétaient toujours que c'était pour sa sécurité mais le résultat aujourd'hui était qu'elle avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir vraiment vécu sa vie. Elle en était comme la spectatrice et tout en avait finalement perdu ses couleurs.

La jeune fille regarda la lune continuer sa progression dans le ciel étoilé en soupirant. Elle sentait derrière elle peser l'ombre du grand château, elle était comme prise au piège entre ces murs, elle ne pouvait continuer ainsi.

Emma s'apprêtait à se lever de sa vieille balançoire quand soudainement un léger craquement se fit entendre dans l'orangerie. La princesse arqua un sourcil et se cacha derrière un arbre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Après le craquement elle entendit des pas qui s'approchaient inexorablement d'elle.

C'était un homme, un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu au château encore. Il était tout de noir vêtu, et portait à la main un arc déjà armé d'une flèche. Si Emma avait un tant soit peu écouté sa raison elle se serait enfuie pour aller prévenir les gardes, ce au lieu de quoi elle sortit de sa cachette et dit à l'étranger :

-Halte là ! Que faites vous donc dans mon château sans nullement y avoir été invité ?

-Ça me paraît évident Mylady. Je vous vole.

-Je vous en empêcherait !

-Armée de quoi ? D'un bouquet de jonquille et d'un sourire radieux ? Se moqua-t-il faisant mine de continuer son chemin comme si elle n'était pas plus une menace qu'un chiot inoffensif.

-Un marché, s'obstina-t-elle. Vous pourrez prendre n'importe quel objet en ma possession !

-En échange de quoi ? Demanda-t-il soudain très intéressé par ce que avait à lui dire cette merveilleuse jeune fille blonde.

-Je n'ai jamais vu le monde... emmenez-moi pour une grande aventure et nous serons quittes...

-Et je serai recherché pour votre enlèvement.

-Ça n'arrivera pas...

L'homme siffla bruyamment et immédiatement le hennissement d'un cheval se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard le bruit caractéristique des sabots sur les dalles et enfin un magnifique étalon baie vint à leur rencontre. Sans attendre le voleur sauta en croupe et tendit le bras à Emma pour qu'elle en fasse de même.

-Ayez au moins l'obligeance de vous présenter... marmonna-t-elle.

-Robin Hood, et ne gâchez pas votre salive pour vous présenter... je sais très bien qui vous êtes Emma.

Ils galopèrent toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée suivante. Emma s'émerveillait de tout, découvrant à chaque nouvelle foulée de cheval ce qu'était la vraie liberté. Elle serrait maintenant la taille de Robin dans ses bras, plongeant son nez contre ce corps masculin qui l' émoustillait toujours un peu plus. Robin s'amusait de son émerveillement exagéré et peu à peu s'était installée entre eux une entente assez étonnante. Après avoir parcouru un nombre impressionnant de bornes, Robin stoppa son cheval et ils installèrent un campement rudimentaire au bord d'une rivière. Le voleur s'occupa de leur cuisiner un repas en chassant un lièvre qu'il fit ensuite rôtir sur un grand feu de bois.

-Pourquoi cette envie d'aventure ? Vous avez du vivre beaucoup de choses en tant que princesse.

-Même s'il est vrai que c'est toute une épopée que de boire du thé avec certaines duchesses, je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place. Mes parents en vieillissant ont perdu leur goût d'aventure et ont toujours eu peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose... j'ai juste envie pour une fois d'avoir une vie normale... une vie où je n'aurais pas un jour à être reine... une vie où je pourrais juste être Emma.

-Vous savez... Emma... dans la vie on a toujours le choix. C'est à vous d'en faire ou non une aventure qui vaut la peine d'être vécue. Vous serez reine, c'est un fait, mais rien ne vous empêche de régner comme bon vous semble, à votre manière, comme votre cœur vous dira de le faire...

-J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur...

-C'est parce que vous avez peur aujourd'hui que vous le serez demain...

-Vous le pensez ?

-J'en suis certain.

Ils profitèrent de cette halte pour qu'Emma apprenne à tirer à l'arc, à faire du feu et à monter seule à cheval. Son sourire s'épanouissait à chaque seconde passée auprès du voleur...

Même si elle aurait voulu que cette parenthèse enchantée dure pour l'éternité, il était temps pour elle de rentrer au château où se parents et Henry devaient se faire du sang d'encre.

Robin la ramena donc la tenant maintenant dans ses bras, tout contre lui, alors qu'ils galopaient. Il aurait voulu la garder avec lui pour toujours mais il n'avait en aucun cas ce droit.

Il était très tôt au matin quand ils arrivèrent au château. Emma descendit de l'étalon et d'un sourire dit :

-Vous avez respecté votre part de notre marché. Que dois-je vous donner en retour qui m'appartient ?

-Je ne demande qu'une chose... votre cœur ?

-Messire... vous savez bien que vous me l'avez déjà volé non ? Dit timidement Emma.

-Eh bien... serais-je assez fou pour vous demander un baiser ?

-Vous manquez d'ambition... je suis prête à vous en accorder ai moins un million...

Elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et l'embrassa tendrement avant de ses retourner dans un éclat de rire au château :

-Revenez-moi vite...

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Moi je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant en tout cas ! *-***

 **Je vous fait de gros bisous et à très très vite !**

 **Vivichan10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there!**

 **Voilà un petit chapitre écrit pour l'amie de mae_ronguerashoodquesnel sur le ship OutlawWitch (Robin et Zelena). J'avoue que c'était un vrai challenge pour moi, puisque je ne shippe pas du tout ce couple, mais une promesse est une promesse et vu que j'avais promis d'écrire sur n'importe quel ship de OUAT et bien je me devais d'essayer! ;-) J'espère que cela sera à la hauteur des attentes des personnes qui aiment ce ship en tout cas! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **10- To Prove to You that I Love You**

* * *

Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux d'elle, à vrai dire il l'avait toujours plus ou moins détestée. Il avait fait bonne figue car elle était la soeur de Regina, mais quand celle-ci était morte prématurément, les faux semblants devenus inutiles, il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne plus avoir aucun contact avec Zelena. Mais voilà, les années avaient fait leur cours, il avait changé et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle aussi avait changé. Il l'avait rencontrée par hasard au croisement de deux ruelles, là où il y avait le moins de chances pour qu'il se croisent, et pourtant, certains parleraient de destin, ils étaient rentrés l'un dans l'autre.

Un seul regard avait suffi. Zelena lui avait sourit, il lui avait rendu son sourire en retour et une semaine plus tard ils étaient en couple. Au début, il avait interprété ses sentiments comme un transfert de ceux qu'il avait pour Regina sur la personne qui lui était la plus proche et lui ressemblait le plus, et pour cause, elles étaient soeurs, mais il dut se faire à l'évidence que la personne que la jolie rousse était devenue ne pouvait qu'être aimée par lui. Et une fois qu'il avait compris cela, il avait pu apprécier chaque instant de cette romance naissante.

Aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard, ils étaient heureux, ils élevaient ensemble Roland et leur fille Robyn tout en aidant Henry à devenir l'homme que sa défunte mère aspirait à le voir grandir, et même si ce n'était pas toujours le conte de fées qu'ils avaient imaginé, leur vie les comblait.

-A quoi penses tu? demanda Zelena en relevant les yeux de la lecture de son journal tout en avalant une gorgée de son thé brûlant.

De l'autre côté de la table, Robin lui sourit et lui prit la main tout en lui répondant avec toute la tendresse du monde:

-A nous... aux enfants...

-Et alors? Satisfait? demanda-t-elle de son sourire inquisiteur toujours emprunt de doute, comme si elle ne s'estimait pas à la hauteur pour le rendre heureux.

-Satisfait c'est un euphémisme chérie... viens-là que je te montre...

La rousse obéit et passa de l'autre côté de la table. Aussitôt Robin l'attira sur ses genoux dans une douce étreinte avant de l'embrasser tout doucement. Il sentit que sa femme se détendait un peu, sa main dans son dos ses faisant de moins en moins tendue et bientôt elle répondit à son baiser en gémissant légèrement face à ses attaques. Il aurait tant voulu qu'après tout ce temps elle n'ait plus besoin de preuves de son amour, mais il se faisait la promesse de le lui rappeler d'autant plus et à chaque seconde, chaque minute de chaque jour tant que ce ne serait pas une évidence pour elle aussi. En attendant, il avait un plan qui devrait bien arranger les choses...

Il passa ses mains sous les fesses de Zelena et la souleva pour la porter vers le canapé. Heureusement, les enfants étaient déjà à l'école, ainsi ils avaient la maison rien que pour eux jusqu'à midi, ce qui était largement suffisant pour qu'ils fassent l'amour dans chacune des pièces de l'immense pavillon où ils vivaient au coeur de Storybrooke... Il porta donc Zelena au canapé et l'allongeant sur le dos il vint la surplomber tout en déposant une myriade de baisers dans son cou.

-Je te déteste... j'ai mis des heures à me coiffer... marmonna-t-elle juste pour la forme alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux parfaitement bouclés tout en descendant le long de son corps de ses lèvres gourmandes.

-Si Madame Hood n'est pas heureuse avec ce que je lui fais, je peux très bien tout arrêter...

-Ne sois pas idiot et continue. Dit-elle d'un ton catégorique, vite brisé par le hoquet de surprise qui lui sortit de la bouche quand le voleur remonta d'un coup sa jupe droite sur ses cuisses. Elle dut s'accrocher à ce qui lui tombait sous la main, à savoir les cheveux de Robin, quand se fut au tour de sa petite culotte d'être écartée du chemin. Cela en était presque trop pour ses nerfs, surtout quand, au lieu de la toucher, il remonta pour goûter à ses lèvres tout en défaisant avec une lenteur extrême les boutons de son chemisier de soie vert.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt à redescendre là où tu étais, ou je risque bien de te transformer en crapaud... le menaça-t-elle alors qu'il prenait tout son temps pour enlever sa propre chemise et son pantalon.

-Très bien, très bien... dit-il avec un clin d'oeil et en obéissant à sa sorcière de femme.

Et tout s'accéléra alors. Il lécha l'intérieur de sa cuisse, puis guidé par les mains de Zelena qui agrippaient toujours ses cheveux, il passa à son sexe luisant de désir. Elle cria presque immédiatement, et autant dire que quand il commença ses va et viens elle ne donnait plus cher de sa raison.

Bien évidemment, la main baladeuse de Robin qui palpait ses seins n'aidait en rien, et elle était maintenant au bord de l'orgasme. Robin le savait, et il ne se gêna pas pour la faire languir le plus possible, mais quand cela s'avéra insupportable aussi bien pour elle que pour lui, il retira rapidement son boxer et la pénétra sans plus attendre.

Leurs corps, qui connaissaient cette danse par coeur, ne furent pas longs à trouver le rythme parfait pour les faire grimper tous deux aux rideaux. Leurs chairs s'entrechoquant, et leurs souffles anarchiques prouvaient de ce point de non retour qu'ils venaient de dépasser et puis...un seul et unique tremblement de leurs corps qui n'étaient plus qu'un. Un tremblement, un cris et enfin la délivrance!

Il reprenaient leur souffle enlacés dans le canapé et Robin, pour être certain qu'elle avait bien compris le message, lui dit:

-Surtout n'oublie jamais à quel point je t'aime...

* * *

 **The End**

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu!**

 **A très très vite pour de nouveaux posts! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Re-bonjour!**

 **Bon ce post est un peu particulier, parce que ce n'est pas une seule personne qui me l'a suggéré mais bien SIX! Je m'explique, pour ceux qui lisent mon challenge One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You, mon 23éme chapitre vous avait laissé sur votre faim (j'ai été un peu trop sadique) et vous vouliez une suite... ce n'était pas prévu à la base, mais vu que mon fond n'est pas trop méchant je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dans cet état. Voilà pourquoi cet OS est la suite très courte de "I'll wait".**

 **Petit résumé: Regina devait se rendre à son anniversaire de mariage avec Robin, mais sur la route elle a un accident, est gravement blessée, et est dans le coma. Trois jours plus tard à l'hôpital, les médecins ne sont pas très confiants... va-t-elle se réveiller un jour? Robin, lui, ne perd pas confiance: il attendra.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **11- Suite de "I'll wait"**

* * *

Robin avait fini par s'endormir, non pas qu'il ait perdu espoir mais son corps n'en pouvait plus et il devait à tout prix se reposer ou bien Regina ne serait plus la seule à être dans un lit d'hôpital. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que la magnifique brune était plongée dans le coma. Toutes ses blessures avaient depuis longtemps guéri, et pourtant elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. On avait tout essayé, Henry était même venu avec le livre de contes dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveillerait comme son grand-père s'était réveillé pendant la première malédiction alors que Mary-Margareth lui faisait la lecture. Mais rien...

Des milliard de fois Robin l'avait suppliée de leur revenir, des milliard de fois il avait cru la voir sourire dans son sommeil, des milliard de fois il avait prié pour être à sa place, pour qu'au moins, elle, elle vive et soit heureuse en bonne santé.

Enfin bon, il avait trouvé le sommeil assis sur la même chaise où il s'asseyait nuit et jour depuis un mois en attendant qu'elle lui fasse un signe. Il était endormi et c'est pourquoi il n'entendit pas le lit grincer légèrement. C'était un bruit discret, presque inaudible et pourtant cela était certain, quelqu'un avait bougé dans ce lit. Et ce quelqu'un, nul autre que Regina, était sur le point de se réveiller. Ce fut tout à fait certain quand deux magnifiques yeux marrons s'ouvrirent en grand et que d'une voix frêle et murmurée la brune appela:

-Robin...

Pas de réponse, mais ce n'était pas pour décourager Regina, qui puisant dans le peu de forces qu'elle avait murmura de nouveau:

-Robin...

Cette fois-ci Robin se réveilla. Sûrement venait-il de rêver, de faire un magnifique rêve où sa femme était de nouveau là, pensa-t-il prêt à se rendormir, mais alors qu'il lançait un regard triste et distrait sur le lit d'hôpital quelle ne fut sa surprise en constatant que Regina n'y était plus allongée mais bien assise et les yeux grands ouverts qui le scrutaient avec amour:

-Oh mon dieu!

Il sauta de la chaise, plus le moins du monde fatigué et sans plus attendre, il fit ce qu'il avait espéré faire tant de fois: il enlaça enfin sa femme qui lui rendit son étreinte en blottissant son nez dans le creux de son épaule comme elle le faisait toujours. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière, alertée par le bruit ne vienne vérifier que tout allait bien. Tout de suite, elle alla prévenir les médecins de la mairesse, qui à leur tour accoururent dans la chambre pour lui faire une batterie de tests de tout genre.

Regina et Robin se regardaient, impatients de pouvoir s'étreindre d'avantage. D'ailleurs, la reine qui malgré son accident et un mois entier de coma, n'avait pas perdu son aplomb habituel, finit par s'exclamer:

-Je pense qu'on peut tous tomber d'accord sur le fait que je vais bien, maintenant si vous le permettez j'aimerai embrasser mon mari et rattraper le temps perdu. On a bien attendu assez longtemps, pas pour qu'une bande d'incapables aux diplômes de médecine absolument fictifs nous en empêchent!

Elle sourit à Robin qui, lui aussi n'en pouvant plus, vint à elle et l'embrassa à en prendre le souffle. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant de je t'aime à lui murmurer, mais pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de la serrer dans ses bras, la sentir tout contre lui bien vivante. Juste eux deux, là, à cet instant.

* * *

 **Et cette fois c'est la fin de cette histoire! ;-)**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Des bisous et à très vite!**

 **Vivichan10**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey!**

 **Bon du coup, suite à la demande de Reinette, (demande qui je le précise m'a tout de suite donné envie d'écrire), je vous fais ce petit chapitre en vitesse sur le thème: le premier jour d'école de Roland. C'est la bonne période, c'est cute, ça change un peu de mon challenge "One hundred ways to say I love you", donc allons-y!**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **12- La rentrée**

* * *

Roland tenait les mains de Regina et de Robin de toutes ses forces dans ses siennes si petites. Lui, qui d'habitude courrait toujours partout et ne se tenait pas tranquille une seule seconde, il restait aujourd'hui calmement auprès de ses parents, avançant dans un silence étonnant qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Et pour cause... c'était la rentrée. Sa toute première rentrée. Alors que jusque maintenant il avait vécu une vie merveilleuse au Manoir Mills, avec ses parents, profitant de la nature, de cours de musique et plein d'activité multiples et variées, il était grand temps pour lui d'aller à l'école maintenant. Ils arrivaient justement devant son école, et Roland commençait à traîner des pieds, de plus en plus enfermé dans son mutisme. Regina, comprenant que le petit bout de choux était très impressionné par tout cela, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, caressant sa petite joue à fossette et lui dit tendrement:

-Tu vas voir... tu vas bien t'amuser, apprendre plein de nouvelles choses et tu vas te faire tout un tas d'amis. Je suis sûre que ce soir, quand Papa et moi nous viendrons te chercher, tu ne voudras même pas rentrer à la maison.

Le petit bonhomme regardait ses baskets pendant qu'elle parlait, se balançant d'avant en arrière et broyant presque les doigts de Robin dans les siens. Et puis soudain, il hoqueta et fondit en larmes en tombant dans les bras déjà ouverts de la reine. Elle le berça, cherchant dans les yeux de Robin de l'aide pour rassurer son petit bébé qui devenait un grand. Robin s'agenouilla alors à son tour près de leur fils et lui dit:

-Tu t'imagines... aller à l'école comme Henry! Moi je suis très fier de toi mon chéri.

-Et Maman est très fière aussi... ajouta Regina, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Tu es un grand garçon maintenant!

Reniflant et séchant ses larmes en frottant ses yeux des deux mains, Roland finit par murmurer presque inaudiblement:

-J'ai peur...

-C'est normal mon amour, tout le monde à peur de faire des choses nouvelles... il faut juste être courageux et souvent, ces choses qui nous faisaient si peur, deviennent ce que l'on préfère. Tu me fais confiance? demanda la jolie brune en lui essuyant les visage avec un mouchoir qu'elle venait de faire apparaître d'un claquement de doigts. Le petit garçon hocha affirmativement la tête et après un dernier petit bisou, il finit par dire en se relevant tout fier:

-Je vais être courageux comme Papa et Maman!

Regina et Robin explosèrent de rire. Ils embrassèrent encore une fois Roland et puis, leur jetant des "je t'aime" à tout va, son immense cartable, si grand par rapport à lui, sur le dos, l'enfant se dirigea en courant dans la cours de récréation pour rejoindre les autres enfants. Il se retourna vers eux une fois ou deux, mais bientôt, excité comme une puce, et aussi vif qu'il l'était d'habitude, il ne se tourna plus dans leur direction, préférant nettement s'amuser avec ses nouveaux amis.

Robin prit la main de Regina dans la sienne. Elle pleurait. Peut être même ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte, car elle n'essaya même pas d'essuyer ses larmes. Il embrassa sa joue refroidie par la petite brise du mois de Septembre, et il lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Il a grandi trop vite, hein?

-Beaucoup trop vite... la maison va être si vide.

-Chérie, il n'est pas encore adulte. Il sera avec nous, à la maison, encore un bon nombre d'années, ne t'en fais pas...

-Oh mais ces années vont passer comme un battement de cils aussi. Heureusement que je t'aurai toujours près de moi et que toi tu pourras toujours compter sur moi... sourit-elle, les yeux toujours rivés sur Roland qui jouait maintenant joyeusement à la marelle avec un petit garçon et sa petite soeur.

Dieu seul savait que la séparation était certainement plus difficile pour les parents que pour lui... La cloche sonna, tous les enfants rentrèrent au compte goutte dans l'école et bien vite Roland disparut lui aussi dans le bâtiment, prêt à apprendre tout un tas de choses.

-Ca y est... soupira Regina. Bon, allez! Je vais aller cuisiner des lasagnes pour ce soir. Notre petit prince aura un faim de loup en rentrant de l'école, il a qui tenir... à ces mots elle embrassa Robin à pleine bouche, certainement pour s'empêcher de verser de nouvelles larmes, et les deux amoureux partirent vers leur maison main dans la main.

* * *

 **Voilà,**

 **c'était vraiment bref, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plus tout de même! A très vite pour de nouveaux écrits! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

 **Après quelques jours de pause je reviens aujourd'hui avec un thème qui m'a été donné par Mae. C'est en gros la discussion que Regina et Robin ont eu en dehors de l'écran, juste après que Regina soit allée le chercher à New York et qu'elle a appris qu'il avait couché avec Marian/Zelena... Enfin, vous voyez de quoi je parle...**

 **Je crois que j'avais déjà écrit ça à un moment ou un autre, mais je ne pense pas l'avoir abordé de la même façon, donc au pire vous pourrez comparer les deux versions! ;-)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **13- Your only one**

* * *

Regina ne savait pas vraiment comment se sentir après tout cela. Oh, certes, elle était soulagée de savoir Robin et Roland enfin de retour et en sécurité à Storybrooke, mais pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se contenter de cela? Savoir que Robin avait pu l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde la tuait. Il avait bien mis Zelena enceinte. Le fait qu'il croyait qu'il s'agissait de Marian n'y changeait rien... de toute évidence, elle, elle n'était plus ou n'avait même jamais été son premier choix. Il fallait peut être tout simplement se faire à cette idée et passer à autre chose.

Elle sursauta. Quelqu'un venait de sonner à la porte. Etrange... elle n'attendait pourtant personne et Henry était déjà à l'étage entrain de faire ses devoirs. Elle réajusta sa tenue un peu négligée après la journée qu'elle venait de passer à s'apitoyer sur son sort et puis marcha tel un automate vers la porte d'entrée. Elle aurait du s'en douter... c'était Robin qui se tenait là, face à elle et apparemment elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une chose qu'ils pouvaient faire tous les deux maintenant... et en plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras une autre femme qu'elle...

Alors au lieu de cela, elle s'écarta en regardant partout sauf dans les yeux de l'homme des bois. Il entra manifestant lui aussi des signes de nervosité et s'avança jusque dans le salon. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur les canapés les plus éloignés possibles, aucun d'eux ne sachant comment commencer cette pénible discussion. La reine commençait d'ailleurs à jouer avec l'un de ses bracelets et Robin gigotait inconfortablement, et puis, finalement, il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit en essayant de capter le regard de la jolie brune:

-Je te dois assurément des excuses... je ne sais pas comment commencer cela, mais une chose est certaine, tu dois savoir que je suis vraiment désolé.

Regina ne dit rien, un peu comme si elle n'avait rien entendu du tout. Sans se décourager, et parce que dans tous les cas il était plus que temps de tirer les choses au clair, Robin continua:

-Je croyais sincèrement ne plus jamais te revoir... ce n'est pas une excuse, mais j'étais perdu...

Regina sortant de son mutisme se leva d'un bond, laissant exploser tout ce qu'elle avait gardé en elle pendant tout le trajet de retour de New York et les deux jours qui avaient suivi:

-Tu étais perdu?! Visiblement pas assez pour mettre ma sœur en cloque! Ce n'est pas anodin... Ce n'était pas une partie de thé, Robin, c'était bel et bien une partie de jambes en l'air! Il faut le vouloir un minimum et être un tant soit peu présent pour ça! Alors ne me parle pas d'être perdu! La seule qui a le droit de se sentir perdue ici c'est moi!

Elle essuya d'un geste de rage les larmes qui coulaient librement sur son visage. Elle tremblait et le pire, c'était qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus du tout. En cet instant tout était contradiction en elle et ça la rendait folle. Elle aurait voulu lui en vouloir à mort, après tout elle se sentait trahie comme jamais elle ne l'avait encore été, mais tout chez lui l'en empêchait. Plus doucement, elle continua:

-Je ne sais pas si ça peut continuer comme ça entre nous... je t'aime et je crois que tu m'aimes aussi, mais je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse réparer ce qui a été brisé... en tout cas pas pour le moment, j'ai besoin de temps...

-Non, tu ne peux pas dire ça! s'exclama le voleur en plongeant littéralement à ses pieds. A genoux face à elle il encercla sa taille, pleurant tout contre elle, totalement soumis à elle. Mais la reine resta de marbre, ou du moins en apparence, et le repoussa.

-J'ai besoin d'être le premier choix de quelqu'un pour une fois Robin... et je ne le luis pas pour toi... sinon tu n'aurais pas fait ce que tu as fait.

Elle tourna les talons et monta à l'étage, donnant ainsi congé au voleur. Il était toujours au sol, n'arrivant pas à réaliser qu'il avait réussi à tout gâcher entre eux. Regina avait raison de lui en vouloir, il devait trouver un moyen de se racheter.

~OQ~

-Henry! Tu veux bien aller voir qui sonne à la porte? Je n'ai pas encore fini de m'habiller! cria Regina depuis sa chambre où elle se préparait pour aller au travail.

-'Man, je crois bien que tu vas devoir descendre!

Regina soupira, et après avoir enfilé en vitesse un peignoir, elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Elle croisa au passage un Henry tout sourire qui refusa d'en dire plus... qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter encore celui-là? Elle continua jusqu'à la porte et elle faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant qui l'attendait sous le porche.

-Robin, je t'ai déjà dit que...

-Laisse-moi parler, et si après tu ne changes toujours pas d'avis, je m'en irai sans faire d'histoires. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi, laisse-nous une chance.

Regina n'aurait jamais le courage de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, elle baissa les yeux et suivit Robin à l'arrière de la maison où ils s'installèrent sous la veranda. C'était douloureux d'être tous les deux là, à l'endroit même où il lui avait murmuré son premier "je t'aime", et là où elle lui avait répondu, des étoiles dans les yeux qu'elle n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un autant qu'elle l'aimait lui. Tout était si différent maintenant... Oh, elle l'aimait toujours, mais maintenant ça lui faisait mal, ça la tuait à petit feu. Elle soupira et s'assit en croisant ses jambes sous elle sur la balancelle en attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un mot assez fort pour exprimer à quel point je suis désolé. Je ne pense même pas que je puisse trouver une façon de me faire pardonner... mais mon cœur saigne sans toi Regina. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, nuit et jour, et si une chose est certaine c'est que je ne peux pas te perdre. Honneur ou pas, c'est toi que je choisis Regina. J'ai commis des erreurs innommables, mais je te jure que tu es mon premier choix. C'est simple, sans toi je ne suis rien... et si je pouvais faire qu'une seule chose avant de rendre mon dernier souffle, je voudrais te rendre heureuse. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, de ne pas te l'avoir montré assez souvent et je suis encore plus désolé de t'avoir donné des raisons d'en douter, mais je n'aime et je n'aimerai jamais que toi.

Elle pleurait, incapable de lui répondre. Cela leur prendrait du temps pour guérir de leurs blessures, mais au fond elle avait toujours su que sans lui, ses blessures ne se refermeraient jamais. Elle avait besoin de lui tout comme il avait besoin d'elle. Vivre sans lui était impensable... Tout ceci était une situation bien compliquée, mais au fond la solution était très simple. Alors, elle se leva et tomba dans les bras de son âme-sœur. Il était grand temps pour elle d'avoir foi en lui, et plus important encore, en eux.

-Tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi pour que je ne te laisses pas une chance... et je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te laisser partir, murmura Regina avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Ce n'était pas trop long, mais j'espère que cela vous aura tout de même plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

 **Des bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Bon voilà, après la demande de LilyTom pour avoir une suite au chapitre précédent, me revoilà! En gros ce petit chapitre explique comment les deux ont réussi à guérir de leurs blessures et à se pardonner après ce qui leur est arrivé... J'espère que ça vous plaira! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **14- Your only one- part 2**

* * *

Regina lisait tranquillement dans la véranda à l'arrière de la maison. C'était un bel après-midi, parfait pour oublier qu'autour d'elle tout était chaos et incertitude... Sans parler des milles catastrophes qui ravageaient Storybrooke quotidiennement, sa vie privée était tout autant désastreuse.  
Robin et elle étaient, en apparence du moins, le couple heureux et soudé que tout Storybrooke admirait et enviait, mais ce n'était pas véritablement un conte de fées quand on y regardait de plus près. Ils s'aimaient, oh ça oui! Ils s'aimaient comme des fous, mais certaines blessures ne pouvaient pas se refermer en un clin d'œil.

Regina soupira. C'était toujours pareil, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se prendre un moment rien que pour elle, elle finissait toujours par penser à toute cette situation de malheur et après, elle n'avait plus goût à rien... Tant pis... Elle laissa son livre de côté et décida d'aller à l'intérieur pour se faire un café bien corsé, le sommeil commençait vraiment à lui faire défaut. Robin était là, il remplissait des papiers pour l'école de Roland et en la voyant arriver il lui sourit et laissa les documents de côté. Leurs regards s'encrèrent l'un dans l'autre et animés d'une passion dévastatrice, ils s'élancèrent dans une étreinte ardente. La respiration erratique, Regina plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Robin. Il répondit à ce baiser en un claquement de doigts, passant ses deux mains dans les cheveux de la reine et mordillant ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Bien vite, les mains de Regina commencèrent à déboutonner avec envie la chemise de son compagnon. Il ne resta pas pour autant en reste, il chercha fiévreusement comment se débarrasser de la robe de la brune, et enfin il en trouva la fermeture éclair et l'arracha presque dans l'empressement. Leurs pas les menèrent inconsciemment vers le canapé où ils tombèrent à la renverse, l'un surplombant l'autre. Robin embrassait avec fougue le cou de la magnifique déesse qu'il tenait dans ses bras, descendant toujours plus bas sur son corps svelte, quand tout à coup Regina le repoussa:

-Non, arrête! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas...

Tout de suite, Robin se releva et Regina se rhabilla des larmes plein les yeux:

-Je suis désolée, mais... je n'y arrive pas... à chaque fois je pense au fait que tu l'as touchée de la même façon et je... et je...

Elle explosa en sanglots, mais refusa qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour la consoler. Une nouvelle fois, Robin s'excusa pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, et pourtant il ne savait plus quoi faire d'autre. Elle était son tout et ça le tuait de ne pas pouvoir la rendre pleinement heureuse. Regina, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme pour en faire une protection entre elle et Robin, murmura un "je suis désolée" avant de quitter la pièce.

~OQ~

 _Quelques semaines plus tard:_

Regina, les bras chargés de courses de la semaine, entra au manoir. Elle rangea ses achats rapidement dans la cuisine tout en écoutant les messages du répondeur. Gold avait besoin d'un dossier au plus vite, alors dès qu'elle eut fini de mettre en ordre son frigo, elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour aller chercher ce que Rumplestiltskin lui demandait; mais sur le chemin, elle ne put s'empêcher d'entendre un bruit pour le moins inhabituel provenant du salon. Elle ne rêvait pas, c'était bien des pleurs venant de cette pièce. Les papiers pourraient bien attendre... Et là quelle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant que c'était Robin qui pleurait à chaudes larmes sur le canapé. Il avait sa tête entre ses mains, son corps agité de sanglots, et devant lui, sur la table basse, se trouvait une photo de lui et Regina au tout début de leur relation. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Regina se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il s'y laissa aller toujours en pleurs et Regina le serra fort contre sa poitrine en caressant ses cheveux:

-Chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Je t'aime tellement... je t'ai aimée dès le premier instant et je sais que je t'aimerai jusqu'au dernier... et pourtant je t'ai fait souffrir, et ça! Ca, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais! Je suis un monstre.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es un homme. Un homme qui dans un moment difficile, a pris une mauvaise décision. Ca ne fait pas de toi un monstre, et le fait que tu le regrettes autant prouve que tu es loin d'en être un. Regarde-moi... Robin, regarde-moi.

Il s'exécuta et plongea son regard océan dans celui chocolat de la reine. Elle lui sourit tendrement tout en caressant sa joue et elle lui murmura:

-Je t'ai pardonné Robin, fais-en de même. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu as prouvé plus d'une fois que tu regrettais tes actes, tu m'as choisie et c'est à mon tour de te prouver que tu me mérites. Je t'aime Robin, tu m'aimes, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne dis pas que c'est facile, mais laisse-moi te soigner de tes blessures, laisse-moi me charger de tes démons...

Elle l'embrassa. Oui, elle l'avait pardonné et de le voir ainsi ça la tuait à petit feu. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de le serrer encore plus fort et de lui répéter encore et encore que tout allait bien se passer.

~OQ~

Regina dormait calmement à côté de lui, mais Robin était incapable d'en faire de même. Il tournait et se retournait dans leur grand lit, mille pensées se bousculant toutes à la fois dans son esprit. C'était toujours la même chose, toujours les mêmes pensées, les mêmes regrets, mais peut être que pour une fois devait-il y mettre un terme. Ce qui était arrivé était arrivé certes, mais c'était du passé. Regina avait pu le pardonner, elle l'aimait encore et ils avaient tout mis à plat. De plus, il s'était clairement fait manipuler par Zelena, alors peut être était-il temps qu'il réussisse à se pardonner pour ses erreurs. Il s'en fit d'ailleurs immédiatement la promesse, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines il s'autorisa à faire ce qu'il ne s'était plus permis en pensant qu'il ne le méritait pas: il passa son bras autour de la taille de la reine et la serra fort contre lui en posant un doux baiser sur son front:

-Tout va bien, chéri? demanda Regina d'un marmonnement un peu indistinct.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller...

-Tout va bien, ça fait du bien... que tu me prennes comme ça dans tes bras, ça m'avait manqué...

-Ca m'avait manqué aussi, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Regina, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire le premier pas, délaissa leur étreinte et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle commença pour poser ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, puis continua en lui donnant des baisers papillon partout sur son cou et son torse:

-Bébé, qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il.

-Ce que je fais c'est que j'embrasse mon compagnon, et ce que je m'apprête à faire, c'est de faire l'amour à mon petit-ami, à mon âme-sœur... Puis-je?

Pour toute réponse, il caressa sa joue et l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser. Et cette nuit-là, après qu'ils se soient enfin pardonnés mutuellement et que leurs blessures se soient refermées, ils se firent l'amour comme jamais. D'abord tendrement, puis avec passion, et enfin, sur le petit matin, avec amour et luxure à la fois... Ils avaient réussi à surmonter cette épreuve, alors plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter, et cela était du à une seule et unique raison: ils s'étaient choisis, ils étaient l'unique amour de l'autre, le grand amour de l'autre, la raison de vivre de l'autre.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin de cette histoire! ;-)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas!**

 **Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
